Honourary Gryffindor
by Hipsterpotamus
Summary: Nash's second year at Hogwarts starts well, she's developed her Quidditch skills into some well needed strategy. Gryffindor seek out her help but soon enough bad things start to happen, as they always do. Her new friend - Ginny - disappears. Will her parents ever find out about her friends? READ REGRET BEFOREHAND! THIS IS A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N "Now… to my new readers, welcome, to my old readers, welcome back! Another story full of my shit awaits you…" **

**Here's the first chapter of Honourary Gryffindor. For those who haven't read Regret, I suggest you do, this is it's sequel. For those of you who have read Regret, thank you for carrying on to this story. You are my favourite sort of followers/favouriters, you little loyal bunch of epic people who put up with my crap. I hope you like it, review, let me know what you think! I am open to all forms of crisitsim, unless you are being gits.**

**I will do this once:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Potterverse, that lucky lady is Godess J.K. Rowling, our queen. I only own Nash.**

**Now stop reading this drabble and read my other drabble - in the form of the story below.**

Ah, summer, a time for relaxing in the sun, getting a tan, gossiping. Well, that was Daphne and Tracy's idea of summer. Pansy was chasing me around with a tin of eye shadow. I was hiding in the shade writing notes on Greg, Vince, Theo, Blaise and Millicent's flying advantages and disadvantages. Mother had realised that all Draco and I do is play Quidditch. She invited our 'friends' over to occupy us.

Her idea back fired when Draco told them to bring their brooms. It was a chance to study people's Quidditch habits other than Draco. I had filled up a notebook Hermione gave me for my birthday with studies, plays, techniques and strategies. Every inch was covered in notes or drawings, even calculations.

Hermione. She was my friend, my best friend. I had sent her and Ron a few letters. I had also sent Harry a few, and a broom service kit for his birthday. He had not replied to my letters.

Ron however had invited me to go over to his house. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to go. And I was going to go.

Today had given me several opportunities. I could studies different peoples Quidditch styles, and accept Ron's invite. When everyone went home I would tell Mother that Daphne had invited me to her house. She couldn't say that I couldn't go because it would be offensive to the Greengrass family. I will put on some act saying that I would much rather stay here for the holidays.

I can't wait to meet the Weasleys. Ron has five brothers and a sister. I know Fred, George and Percy, and his sister... Ginny, I think, is going to Hogwarts this year. All of his family like Quidditch, so do my family, but it means I can study more people. I love Quidditch strategy.

I really get it, I understand it. Everything else follows guidelines, at home I am the 'perfect pureblood daughter' at school I am either 'the nice Slytherin' or the 'star pupil'.

I can be judged by my skill and ideas, not my house or family or school marks. I guess school marks help though, you know, with strategy and stuff.

I like being busy, if it's something useless, or thinking something over in my head, anything to stop me drifting into my labels.

Mother came outside and Draco flew to the ground, everyone followed his lead. Pansy, Daphne and Tracy appeared from round the corner. I guess it was time for them to leave. My plan will soon be put into action.

When everyone was gone and Draco had gone upstairs to find Father, he was spending a lot of time asking for the new Nimbus, and one I went into the living room to find Mother.

"Mother, Daphne has invited me to come to her house for the rest if the summer holidays. I would much rather spend it here, with you and Draco, and Father but it would be terribly rude to decline her invitation." I said sweetly.

"Oh, well, yes, you're right, dear. We can't say no, it is, of course, a pity. Write back to the Greengrasses and a house-elf will drop you off. Will they take you to Diagon Alley?"

I grinned "Yes, they will take care of all the important things before school."

She said "You can go the day after tomorrow, we'll need to go Diagon Alley, I need to go to Gringotts. Go and write back to them then." I think the hint of a grin suggested that she was happy I was socialising.

As soon as I was out of sight I sprinted to my room and got some parchment and a quill.

I wrote:

_'Dear Ron,_  
><em>I will come to yours the day after tomorrow, Mother thinks that I am going to Daphne Greengrass's.<em>  
><em>A house-elve is going to drop me off.<em>  
><em>I cannot wait to meet your family! Has Harry sent you any letters? He hasn't replied to me at all. I hope you are well and so is your family.<em>  
><em>See you soon,<em>  
><em>Love Nash.'<em>

I rolled up the piece of parchment and ran to Draco's room.

I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Dragon, can I borrow Carau, to send a letter?"

He looked up from polishing his broom and nodded before saying "He's over there." Draco pointed to the corner of the room.

I walked over to Carau who was scratching at the floor of his cage. I pulled open the unlocked door and tied the parchment to his left claw.

I whispered just loud enough for the screech owl to hear me. "To the Weasleys."

He took flight and zoomed out the window, in the blink of an eye.

The next day I woke up and changed into some grey jeans and a green vest top. I slide a plain green hair band onto my head to brighten up my white hair. On my feet were my muggle army-style shoes.

I came downstairs to breakfast to hear Father ranting about a house-elve called Dobby that hadn't been seen for weeks. I took a seat next to Draco and a quivering house-elve placed a stack of pancakes with a square of butter on the top in front of me, then a knife and fork.

I smiled at the elf to try and give her some courage but she scampered away, I think her name was... Lola?... Leila?... Libby! That was it... I think... maybe it was Lola-

"Nash, can you pass me the Maple Syrup?" Draco asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I passed him the glass bottle and tucked into my pancakes after squeezing a lemon slice over them.

After breakfast Draco and I went to the Library, Aries was in my usual seat so I went to the far side of the Library and sat on an armchair with a trifle too many cushions.

I accio'd the nearest book to me and stared at the title 'A Guide to the Dark Arts.' Cheery.

I put it back and accio'd another 'The Greatest Dark Witches and Wizards' Lovely...

The next title was 'Curses.' Wow. Never reading any of these unless there's no book left to read in the Library.

I put them all back on the shelf and went for a walk around the grounds, Aries followed me with her tail high. She was a very big cat, much larger than normal. Her head was the same height as my knee. The brown tip of her tail swung in the wind. We wandered passed the outdoor hut, to keep our brooms in, we walked past the lake, all the way up to the edge of the Forest, I had never been in there, Mother and Father told us not to. So I turned back and sat down by the edge of the lake.

I said to Aries "All this space, and I cannot invite any of my friends here."

Draco and I had got lost frequently when we were younger. We would spend hours trying to find our way back to the Manor.

Midday slowly approached and I made my way up to the Manor.

Mother was fussing around with Draco's top, her motto was 'Malfoys must always look good, no matter where they are.'

We then walked outside past the Apparation barriers and held tightly to Mother's arm.

A few moments later we were about ten metres from Gringotts.

Diagon Alley was filled with busy people and noisy animals and children as usual. Two small boys in a race rocketed past us on brooms, a couple of women ran after them.

We quickly walked up the stone steps and through the Entrance Hall that had many Goblins working away. A few looked up to see, yet another, customer before getting back to weighing jewels, checking for fake coins and counting the stacks in front of them.

Mother asked the Goblin at the middle desk if we could go to Mother's vault. We have a Malfoy family vault, and separate ones for each family member.

The Goblin shot us a small grin, the richer, of course, were his favourite customers.

Mother stayed composed as we pushed forward quickly with many drops, turns and rolls, we reached the vault, my vault was number 573. Draco's was 572, him being born first.

Mother put in a satin bag, I think it was filled with jems.

After a very twisting and turning ride we left Gringotts - slightly disoriented, if I may say so myself. As it was now lunch time Mother took us to a little cafe that I had never heard of off the main street. The waiters and waitresses were very posh, as was the decor. Flowers covered the walls, some I recognised from far away countries, others could've been picked from a local field - for some reason the snobbiness of the staff made me doubt that.

Mother ordered us a couple of sandwiches and a slice of cake and a cup of tea each. We ate and Draco was telling me about his new broom.

Eventually I said "Draco, I know, you have told me everything about the Nimbus two thousand and one. Everything."

He closed his mouth and when Mother had finished sipping at her tea, barely touching her cake and sandwiches. We went home.

Aries sat on my bed after moving the pillows to make a sort of nest. I started to pack my back to go to the Weasleys. I didn't want a house-elve doing it because they think I'm going to Daphne's house, they would pack numerous elegant dresses. I pulled out several tops and trousers, a couple of dresses for the rare chance they would be needed. I packed my swimming costume, Appleby uniform, a few sets of silk pyjamas and a jacket, jumper, wellies, flip-flops, stuff for any occasion. I didn't have any idea of what we would be doing.

Nearly every trunk in this house was bottomless and weightless so it wasn't very hard to pack most things in my wardrobe.

I went downstairs for Dinner and ate my fill of a roast turkey will all the extras. I was fill to the brim and almost fell into a very nice sleep as I curled up in my duvet. Aries was snoring gently in th corner of my bed. I left a slice of turkey in her bowl for the morning. I just hoped that she would like the Weasleys.

I say almost as a few minutes later I heard something tapping at the window. It was Carau.

I chucked off my duvet, it flung on top of Aries who was now hissing and trying to get out of the duck-down trap.

I went to the window and opened it. Carau landed on the ledge majestically. I took the note and he flew out the window, probably about to wake up Draco by tapping on his window to be let in.

I unfurled the parchment and read.

_'To Nash,_  
><em>Can't wait to see you. No, Harry hasn't replied to me either. Fred, George and I are planning to go and get him tomorrow night. Or, you know, tonight, it depends how fast this massive owl flies.<em>

_Mum has said to tell you to arrive at about twelve, you can have lunch here._  
><em>This owl is seriously huge. It scared the living daylights out of us when it tapped on the window, he's three times the size of Errol, our owl.<em>  
><em>We are all fine her, thanks for asking. Mum says she already likes you, she read your letter over my shoulder. She's also reading me writing this.<em>  
><em>And she just whacked me on the head.<em>  
><em>And told me to scribble this out and write a new letter.<em>  
><em>I'm not.<em>  
><em>Anyway, see you tomorrow, or at lunch time - once again, I'm not sure how fast this owl flies.<em>  
><em>From Ron.<em>  
><em>P.S. Bring your broom.'<em>

My broom, that was what I forgot to pack. I'll do that tomorrow.

I put the letter on my bedside table and once again curled up in my duvet. Aries was just thankful I had finally moved it off her head.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up very early and quietly went downstairs, the sun was only just rising as I walked outside and tugged on the door of the the broom shed. It was locked.

"Damn." I pulled out my wand and quickly muttered "_Alohomora_."

I opened the door just enough for me to slide in and grab my Cleansweep, I closed the shed behind me.

I took a chance and still in my green silk pyjamas I hopped onto my broom and flew to my bedroom window. Luckily it was unlocked from last night so I opened it as quietly as I could and climbed inside.

Aries stared at me with her big eyes, I went over to my trunk and packed my broom into my trunk.

I sat in my chair as Aries had taken her place on my pillows. What to do?

I slowly changed into a light green tank top and khaki shorts. Then I tied my laces by hand trying to waste away the minutes.

When my clock turned to seven o'clock I went downstairs into the kitchen. I asked for breakfast politely to the same house-elf that gave me the pancakes. As I was about to walk out the door with my tray of beans on toast, scrambled egg, bacon and orange juice I stopped.

"Is your name Lola or Leila?" I asked her.

She looked quite shocked at the question and I heard a mumble.

"What was that?" I asked again.

"Lola, Miss Malfoy." Came a quiet answer.

I smiled "That's a nice name. Thank you, Lola." I said before leaving.

I took a seat on the long deserted table with way too many chairs, I don't think that it had ever been full.

I ate my food at a snail's pace. My next meal would be ate the Weasleys. I hope they're nice. I hope they like me. I haven't met a single family that wasn't pureblood before. But they are pureblood, just blood-traitors. Mmm this bacon is really nice.

As I finished Lola appeared and took away my tray.

"Are you dropping me off?" I asked.

She shook her head "Dobby is Miss Malfoy. Dobby must be kept very busy, he has been a bad elf. A very bad elf."

I had no clue who Dobby was but I thanked her again and went up to my room.

I filled my trunk with a few last items and brought it downstairs. Aries was in a cat basket which I held in my hand. As I reached the second to last step a horrified house-elf approached and took my bag down to the entrance hall. "Miss Malfoy must not do servant's work. That is Dobby's job." He said. So this was the infamous Dobby.

"Are we going to go now?" I asked.

"No, Miss Malfoy. Dobby must wait for Master or Mistress. He needs permission to leave the grounds, Dobby does. He was punished last time. Dobby does not like to be punished." He muttered quickly. He left. He was a really strange elf.

I stood there standing next to my trunk. I opened the front door and looked outside. Yeah, it's almost midday. The sun was nearly above us. Astronomy may not be my strong point but I knew simple things. Like I found out, my star, the Nash star. It's part of that centaur with a bow and arrow. I don't actually know what the constellation is called, but, still, I know some stuff.

Eventually Father entered the room with Dobby at his heels.

"You are expected at the Greengrass residence at midday?" He asked, well it was more like a statement.  
>I nodded, not daring myself to open my mouth.<p>

"Dobby will take you now then. I will see you in the next holidays." He said leaving the room.  
>Abrupt goodbye much.<p>

I held onto my trunk then Dobby ran up and took my hand off it. He held the trunk with one hand and my hand with the other. I was holding on to Aries tightly. I have a feeling that he didn't want to hold the animal that terrorised all the house-elves.

I let go of his hand."Oh, er, Dobby. Can you do me a favour? Don't tell Mother, or Father, or Draco. Promise me you won't tell anyone?" I said.

He said regretfully "Okay, Miss Malfoy."

"Take me to the Weasley residence. Not Greengrass Manor." He winced at disobeying orders. "Please, Dobby."

He slowly nodded his head and took my hand again and we stayed there for a few moments, I think Dobby wa hesitating to go against my Father's order but soon enough I stood in front of, well the house looked like lots of rooms on top of each other to be honest, but I could almost feel the kindness radiating off it.

I could hear rattling about, lots of noise and shouting.

A woman screamed "SHE COULD BE HEAR AT ANY MOMENT! GET CHANGED RONALD WEASLEY!"

I smiled uneasily at Dobby.

"Thanks Dobby, remember, don't tell anyone." I said.

"Dobby may not like following different orders to his Master but Dobby always keeps his promises Miss." He said firmly. "Goodbye Miss Malfoy, see you next holidays." He said. And with that he popped away. I pulled my trunk to the front of the house. Contemplating if I should wait five minutes so Ron could get changed.

I shrugged, I do have a brother, so I knocked on the door. I was surprised they could here it over the noise.

George shouted "She's here!"

Fred wrenched open the door. "Nash, you're here!"

"Fred and I'll give you the tour!" George said with his head pointing out behind his twin.

George pulled on my arm and Fred picked up my trunk with ease. They tugged me into something that resembled a kitchen, or living room. Aries cried as she hit the side of her cage.

"Oh, hello!" A warm, short ginger woman asked. "I'm Ron's mum; Molly, it is lovely to meet you. The twins and Ron have told me all about you."  
>I smiled, inside thinking... what did they tell her?...<p>

"I'm Nash." I said putting out my hand.

"Oh, no formalities here, if you've been accepted by Gryffindor then you're accepted as a Weasley." Fred said.  
>Molly pulled me into a hug. I can't remember the last time someone hugged me so... rib-crushingly?<p>

Percy walked into the room.  
>"Hello, Nash. Lovely to see you." He said and walked through the room and out the other door.<p>

"Go on, then, Fred, George, give her a tour, Ron's still getting ready." Molly said pushing us to some stairs.

The two twins walked up the stairs and I followed, one had taken my trunk and the other had Aries who was squirming in her cage.  
>We got to a floor.<p>

"Mum, Dad sleep on this floor." Fred said struggling with Aries.  
>Up another flight of stairs.<p>

"You'll be sleeping here, with Ginny. You girls have you're own bathroom." George said plonkng down my trunk outside a door.

"Gotta show you the rest of the house yet." Fred said placing Aries next to my trunk.

We walked up to another floor "Our floor, the best floor. The not-so-humble abode of the Weasley twins." George said.

After another floor Fred said "Percy's room and Bill and Charlie, when they're here."

The next flight of stairs led to a smaller floor.  
>"Ron's in there." George said.<p>

Free banged on the door and was trying to get him to hurry up.  
>"Got a ghoul in the attic." George said pointing to the door above our heads and grinning.<p>

Fred managed to open the door. Ron was standing there with a red face. He had obviously just finished changing.  
>"I guess Fred and George have given you the tour already." He said.<p>

I nodded.  
>"Have you been outside yet?" He asked.<p>

I shook my head "Nope."

"Then let's go there then." He said.

"Hang on little Ronnie. Let your girlfriend unpack first." Fred said.

My eyes widened. I said at the same time as Ron "We're not-"

"We know." George said.

They went down the stairs and I said "I should probably go and unpack though."

"Yeah, and Nash, do you want to come with me and the twins to get Harry tonight?"

I nodded "Sure." and followed Fred and George down his stairs.

I went to Ginny's level and knocked on the door. She opened it meekly.  
>"Are you Nash?" She asked.<p>

I smiled "Yeah, you're Ginny, right?"  
>She nodded.<p>

I said "I think we're going to be great friends Ginny." I said picking up Aries.

"Oh! You have a cat!" She said. I passed Aries to her and held my trunk.  
>She opened her door and let me in.<p>

"What's her name?"

"Aries."

She had taken Aries out of her cage and was stroking her. Aries purred with the much loved attention.  
>"That's a pretty name for a pretty cat." She said.<p>

I put my trunk on the other bed that had been set up. I unpacked some of my clothes into an open empty drawer and pushed my trunk in at the end of the bed.

She saw my Appleby hat.  
>"So you're an Appleby Arrows supporter?" She said "I prefer the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, myself. But your team's quite good." She pointed to the poster of her favourite team.<p>

I grinned at her "I have to go and talk to Ron now, but I'll see you later, Okay?"  
>She nodded, still petting Aries.<p>

I walked back up the stairs and knocked on Ron's door. He opened it and gestured for me to come in.  
>I was blinded by orange. Chudley Cannon's logos were everywhere.<p>

The bed spread, the walls and ceiling, Nearly every inch of his orange wallpaper was covered in posters of the Chudley Cannons team posters. The same seven witches and wizards in bright orange robes carrying broomsticks and waving to their hearts content. He had a pile of his school books and his comics 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle' Father had chucked out our copies ages ago.

On the window sill his wand was lying on a tank of frog spawn, next to which Scabbers was snoozing in a patch of sun.

Ron said quickly "It's a bit small. I bet your Manor thing is huge. I mean - you have house-elves and we have gnomes. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic, he's always banging on the pipes and groaning..."

I grinned, this house was so... cozy "This is the nicest home I've ever set foot in." I grinned.  
>Ron's ears went pink.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the afternoon chatting with Ginny and Ron.

Mrs Weasley made the best meal ever - better than our house-elves. She made me stuff four portions down my throat, at home I barely ate a full portion. Mother didn't want us to get fat.

All the Weasley children who were at home - except Percy, took to the skies. I sat down feeling too full and studied everyone from the shade. Mrs Weasley had made me a lemonade.

As I went upstairs for a very satisfied sleep. Aries and I had made a new life-long friend, Aries had taken her new place at the bottom of Ginny's bed. She was great.

My satisfying sleep was stopped just a few minutes later. Fred was tugging on my arm telling me to wake up. I groaned and got out of bed. I sleepily climbed where he was leading me. It was a lot colder so I snuggled up in my green silk pyjamas but the pillow I was leaning on shoved me off.

I opened my eyes to find Ron so I leant the other way, it was cold and hard. I looked at the new pillow to find... nothing? No, it was glass. I looked a bit more at my surroundings. We were in the sky. No we were in a car.

A flying car? What the hell?  
>The twins were in the front, the twins were driving a flying car. This family was mad. I was so sleepy that I just kind of went with it. Maybe I was dreaming, yeah that was it. A really odd dream.<p>

I fell asleep and - once again - I was woken up a few minutes later. Well, can you be woken up in a dream? So this can't be a dream, but it can't be real either.

We were outside a house, we were parked outside a house in mid-air. I had never seen this place before. So I am awake. Harry was staring out of a barred up window. This is a dream, a crazy dream.

He opened the window and said "Ron, Nash, how did you - what the - ?"

"Don't worry, I'm confused too." I mumbled.

The twins said at the same time "All right, Harry?"

Ron said "What's been going on? Why haven't you been answering our letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles..."  
>Must be a dream right? The Chosen One breaking a law.<p>

"It wasn't me - and how did he know?" Harry asked.

"He works for the Ministry. You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -" said Ron.

Harry said "Bit rich coming from you."

"Oh, this doesn't count, we're only borrowing this, it's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with..." So we're in a Muggle street. I can't be dreaming that, right?

Harry said "I told you, I didn't - but it'll take to long to explain now. Look, can you explain to them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so - "

Ron cut him off "Stop gibbering, we've come to take you home with us."

"But you can't magic me out either -"

I put my hand up a little trying to tell them I could. Father had pit a concealment charm on Draco and mine's wands so the Ministry couldn't detected our magic.

Ron ignored me and jerked his head towards the front seats. "We don't need to. You forget who I've got with me."

Fred chucked the end of a rope to Harry "Tie that round the bars."

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead." Harry said as he tied the rope tightly round a bar.

Fred revved up the car "Don't worry, and stand back."

Harry moved into the shadows. The car revved louder and louder, and suddenly with an almighty crunch the bars were pulled clean out of the window. I squealed as Fred drove straight up, the bars dangled a few feet above the ground.

I've decided that this is real. Very real.

Ron and I pulled the bars into the car, there was no sound from the house. Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.  
>Ron said "Get in."<p>

"But all my Hogwarts stuff... my wand... my broomstick..."

"Where is it?" Fred asked.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room-"

"No problem. Out of the way Harry." George said.

Fred and George climbed through the window into Harry's room. George took a hairpin from his pocket. I expected it to magically fit to the key hole, but no, he was doing it muggle style.  
>"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick, but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." Fred said.<p>

There was a small click and the door swung open.  
>George said "So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron."<p>

Harry whispered something as Fred and George disappeared into the darkness.  
>Harry dashed around the room, collecting his things together and passing them to Ron, who passed them to me. Then he, too went into the darkness to help the twins get his trunk. I heard a cough.<p>

At last they carried the trunk through Harry's window, Fred climbed in to help Ron and I pull the trunk through the window, Harry and George pushed from Harry's room. Inch by inch the trunk slid through the car window.

I heard another cough.

Fred panted "A bit more, one good push..."

Suddenly the trunk went into us, Fred fell into the front seat and took the wheel, Ron and I tried to breathe after being winded. I shoved the trunk by our feet. George climbed over us to the passenger's seat and as Harry was on the window-sill a loud screech came from his room.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Came a thundering voice.

"I've forgotten Hedwig!"  
>Harry tore across the room, a landing light turned on, he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window and passed it to Ron. As he scrambled onto the chest of drawers I stuck Hedwig's cage in the small amount of space that was left.<p>

A beefy man and crashed open the door - I guess this was Harry's Uncle. For a split second he stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.

We seized Harry's arms and pulled with all our might. Ron had his right arm, I his left. George held onto Ron and Fred onto me as we tugged.  
>Vernon roared "Petunia! He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"<p>

With one more gigantic tug Harry's leg slid out of Vernon's grasp. As soon as Harry was in the car he slammed the door shut and Ron yelled "Put your foot down, Fred!" Suddenly the car shot towards the moon.

I put Hedwig's cage on my lap to make space and Harry sat down and wound down the window. He yelled "See you next summer!" We roared with laughter.

It was now very squashed in the back but I lay my head on Ron's shoulder, who now had no space to shove me off and fell asleep. I felt some weight being taken off me before falling into a deeper sleep.

I woke up at the sound of my name.

"Nash? Nash, wake up, is Lucius Malfoy your dad?" I heard Harry say.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I saw Hedwig flying next to the car. I hope this wasn't a dream.

"Do you know who Dobby is? Do you even have a house elf?" Ron asked.

I nodded again "Lots, Dobby dropped me off at your house, funny elf. Father was ranting 'cause he hadn't seen him since the start of the summer." I mumbled.

I was yawning and dazed. I wasn't really listening anymore. That was it. I was out cold again.

I felt a bump and someone picking me up, they had ginger hair. I think it was George.

Then I heard some very loud shouting that I recognised to be Mrs Weasley's voice.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone... could have crashed... out of my mind with worry... did you care?... never, as long as I've lived... you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy..."

There was a pause, wow I was sleepy.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK! You could've died, you could've been seen, you could've lost your father his job -"  
>It went on for ages and then it was much quieter. We were moving. It got warmer, I could make their kitchen and Mrs Weasley hissed "What happened to her?"<p>

"She's just sleeping!" George said.

"Go take her to Ginny's room!" She snapped.  
>I felt trudging up the stairs and being placed on a bed.<p>

"Ginny, don't wake her up." And a blanket was placed over me.  
>I didn't get any sleep, I felt too tired to sleep. At home we didn't break rules, or do mad things, or eat lots. It was rather exhausting compared to my normal routine.<p>

Aries jumped up on my bed and licked my cheek. I got up and changed into a black skirt and lime green top. Ginny had gone downstairs and come back up.

"Don't you have anything... less Slytherin?" She asked.

"Mother buys all my clothes." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but Ron says you're dead clever. I'm sure there's a spell for it." Ginny chirped as she got changed into jeans and a pink top.  
>I summoned a book from my trunk and flicked through the pages. Pansy had gotten me a book called <em>'Editing your look<em>.' It was actually quite interesting.

I waved my wand over my skirt _"Floris."_ It was flowery, still black, but with flowers on.

I waved my wand over my top and said "_Rubrica_." It turned into a red ocher colour.

"Wow. Much better." Ginny nodded.

"Come on, then, let's go downstairs." I said.

Ginny hesitated "Oh, you don't want to do that, they're de-gnoming the garden."

"Okay." I shrugged. "Do you want to go flying?" I asked.

She nodded grinning "Race you downstairs."

She beat me as we pushed down the stairs and stood near six make-shift poles and hoops that stuck I transfirgured from sticks.

I was much faster than Ginny on my Cleansweep, but she was talented, pure talent. Better than Draco - and I didn't really play Quidditch, I was a strategist.

I met Mr Weasley that day, but we left shortly as Mrs Weasley was shouting at him, she seemed to do a lot of shouting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to BringAttentionToTheMatter for reviewing this story first (And bringing attention to a typo in chapter one - pun intended.)**

I found out that Ginny was very clumsy, she would knock things over frequently. About a week later school letters arrived, Mother had tried to forward mine to the Greengrass residence but Dobby had quickly sent it to me luckily.  
>It told us to catch the train on September first and had a list of new books we need.<p>

_'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2'_ by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>'Break with a Banshee'<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>'Gadding with Ghouls'<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>'Holidays with Hags'<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>'Travels with Trolls'<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>'Voyages with Vampires'<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>'Wanderings withe Werewolves'<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart  
><em>'Year with the Yeti'<em> by Gilderoy Lockhart

Great. Gilderoy Lockhart, the Defence teacher will be some swooning witch. Fred had the same idea.  
>Percy entered the kitchen "Morning all, lovely day."<p>

He sat down in the remaining chair and leapt up immediately. He pulled out a very ill looking grey, moulting owl.  
>Ron said "Errol! Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I write to her saying we were going to try and rescue her from the Dursleys." He carried Errol to a perch near the door, but he flopped over and Ron put Errol on the draining board.<p>

He ripped open the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Ron, Nash, and Harry if you're there,  
>I hope everything went all right and that Harry is OK and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off.<br>I'm very busy with school work, of course -

"How can she be? We're on holiday!

" - and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?  
>Let me know what's happening as soon as you can, love from Hermione."<p>

Mrs Weasley started to clear the table "Well, that fits nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too. What're you all up to today?"

Five minutes later Harry, Ron, Fred, George and I were marching up the hill to the small paddock the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning we could practice Quidditch there as long as we didn't fly too high. We didn't use real Quidditch balls, it would be hard to explain if they escaped and flew away over the village; instead they threw apples as I studied their flying more.

They took turns on Harry's Nimbus and my Cleansweep; Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies. We had asked Percy if he wanted to join us, but he said he was busy. I had only seen Percy at meal times and when I arrived; he stayed shut up in his room the rest of the time.

Fred frowned "Wish I knew what he was up to. He's not himself. His exam results came the day Nash did; twelve Os. and he hardly gloated at all."

Harry looked confused, George said "Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

Bill was the oldest Weasley child, he and Charlie had already left school. Harry and I had never met wither of them, but I knew Charlie was in Romania, studying dragons, and Bill in Egypt, working for Gringotts."

After a while George said "Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year. Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything..."

I said nothing. It was quite awkward. They all know I come from a very rich wizarding family. To myself I probably had more than their entire family.

Mrs Weasley woke us up early the following Wednesday. After a quick half-a-dozen bacon sandwiches each I pulled on my coat - Hermione told me I looked like some fictional character in a muggle book, I think his name was Sherlock Holmes. Mrs Weasley took a flower pot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

She sighed. "We're running low, Arthur. We'll have to buy some more today... ah well, guest first! After you, Harry, dear!" She offered him the flower pot.

He stared at her. "W-what am I supposed to do?"

"He's never travelled by Floo powder." I said.

"Sorry, Harry, I forgot." Ron said.

Mr Weasley said "Never? But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground-"

Mr Weasley said eagerly "Really? Were there escapators? How exactly-"

Mrs Weasley said "Not now, Arthur. Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before-"

"He'll be alright, Mum. Harry, watch us first." Fred said, he took a pinch of Floo powder, stepped into the fire and dropped it in the flames. The fire turned emerald green and rose above Fred's head who shouted "Diagon Alley!" He vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear." Mrs Weasley said to Harry. George dipped his hand into the flower pot. "And mind you get out the right grate..."

"The right what?" Harry said as George whipped out of sight too.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly -"

Mr Weasley helped himself to Floo powder "He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss."

"But dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

Harry said "They wouldn't mind. Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that."

Mrs Weasley said "Well... alright... you go after Arthur. Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going -"

"And keep your elbows tucked in." Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut. The soot -" Mrs Weasley said.

"Don't fidget, or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace -"

"But don't panic and get out too early, wait until you see Fred and George."

Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder in the flames and stepped forward.

"D-Dia-gon Alley." He coughed. He disappeared.

"Now, Nash, I assume you know how to use Floo powder." Mrs Weasley said.  
>I nodded.<p>

"Do you want to go next, or should Ron?"

"Ron can, I need to do up my coat." I said.

Ron vanished moments later. My coat was now done up.

"Go now Nash." Mrs Weasley held out the pot.  
>I took a pinch and said "Diagon Alley."<p>

I saw Draco in a grate and stepped out in curiosity.

I landed in a heap next to - Harry.

"Nash? What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I saw my twin, what are you doing here?" I interrogated.

"Doesn't matter, get in the cabinet." Harry said pointing to a large black cabinet.

"Touch nothing, Draco." I heard my father say.  
>I dashed to the cabinet and we shot inside.<p>

Draco was looking at a glass eye "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom." Ah, so Father finally gave in.

Draco sulked "What's the good of that if I'm not in the house team? Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous... famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead..." Draco bent down to examine a shelf of skulls. "... everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick -"

Father said with a quelling loom at my twin "You have already told me this this at least a dozen times already, and I would remind you that it is not - prudent - to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear - ah, Mr Borgin."

A stooped man appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.  
>"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again. Delighted - and young Master Malfoy, too - charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced-" said Borgin with a voice as oily as his hair.<p>

"I'm not buying today, Mr Borgin, but selling." Father said.

Borgin's smile faded slightly "Selling?"

Father took a roll of parchment and unravelled it for Borgin to read "You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids. I have a few - ah - items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call..."

Borgin fixed a pince-nez to his nose and looked at the list.  
>"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"<p>

My Father's lip curled "I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumours about a new Muggle Protection Act - no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-living fool Arthur Weasley is behind it - " I flushed with anger " - and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear - "

"I understand, sir, of course. Let me see..." said Borgin.

"Can I have that?" Draco interrupted pointing to a withered hand on a cushion.

Borgin scurried over to Draco "Ah, the Hand of Glory! Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or plunderer, Borgin." Father said coldly.

Borgin said quickly "No offense, sir, no offense meant - "

"Though if his school marks don't pick up, that may indeed be all he is fit for." Father said more coldly still.

Draco retorted "It's not my fault. The teachers all have favourites-"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that your own sister had beaten you in every exam." Father snapped.  
>I always knew that Draco was Father's favourite, the oldest, the heir, but for him to be angry that I beat him in tests... I thought he was proud, Mother was.<p>

Borgin said "It's the same all over. Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere-"

Father's nostrils flared "Not with me."

Borgin bowed deeply. "No, sir, nor with me, sir."

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list. I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today."  
>They haggled, Draco drew nearer and nearer to our hiding place. He examined a few objects and turned to the cabinet. He walked forward and stretched out his hand for the handle.<p>

Father said from the counter "Done. Come, Draco!"  
>Harry wiped his sleeve on his forehead and Draco walked away.<p>

"Good day to you, Borgin, I'll expect you at the Manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

The moment the door closed Borgin muttered. "Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your Manor..."

I tried to push open the door but Harry stopped me. "How dare he - what stories? - That slimey git - I-" I said angrily.

"Nash. Not the time, where are we?" Harry said.

"Knockturn Alley" I said. "Father comes here all the time."

Harry clutched at his glasses, I quickly muttered "_Occulus Reparo_"

We emerged in a the alleyway, I set off with Harry behind me. He was staring oddly at a the shops. You shouldn't hang around too much in Knockturn Alley.  
>We got out of the Alley and I <em>Scourified<em> both Harry and I, we were covered in Floo powder.

I heard "Harry! Nash! Over here!" It was Hermione.  
>She was at the steps of Gringotts and ran down to meet us.<p>

I hugged her and she said. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again... Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as we've found the Weasleys." I said.

We didn't have to wait long. Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mr Weasley.  
>Mr Weasley panted "Harry, Nash. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far... Molly's frantic - she's coming now."<p>

"Where did you come out?" Ron said.

"Knockturn Alley." I shrugged.

"Brilliant!" The twins said together.

"We've never been allowed in. Mum said Nash did fine, what happened?" Ron said.

"I saw Harry, so I hopped out." I said.

Mrs Weasley galloped into view with her handbag in one hand and Ginny's hand in the other.  
>"Oh, Harry, Nash - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere." She said.<p>

Ginny said to me "Mum told us that you were fine, where were you?" She started sobbing.

"Oh, Gin! I saw Harry! So I got out! I go to Knockturn Alley with Father all the time, it's no big deal, you just don't linger around." I said passing her a handkerchief from my pocket.

"K-Knockturn Alley!" Another wave of tears came and eventually stopped.

"Guess who we saw in Knockturn Alley." Harry said pulling me to Hermione and Ron. "Malfoy and his Father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr Weasley said sharply. I stayed silent. Everyone obviously hated my family.

"No, he was selling." Harry said.

"Harry, it's my Father's business not yours!" I said scowling at everyone. "Sorry." I said to Ginny who was on the verge of tears still.

"So he's worried. Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..." said Mr Weasley.  
>I gasped with rage.<p>

"You be careful, Arthur. That family's trouble, don't go biting off more than you can chew." Mrs Weasley said.

I huffed. "No matter how much I like you Weasleys, you cannot just - just offend my family so - so bluntly!" I said angrily.  
>Mr Weasley was not listening, he had run over to Hermione's parents.<p>

I sighed "See you in a bit, I'm need to let off my steam." I walked over to the front desk and said "I'd like to go into my vault, Nash Malfoy, number 573."

Harry was behind me "I'll come too, Harry Potter." We placed our keys on the desk. The goblin smiled.

As we drove through the bank we talked. "Harry, I know you hate - no, despise - my twin, but he is my family! He is my brother! I don't know what I'd without him, so please, stop, stop hating him in front of me. At least try. It's bad enough my best friends hate my brother, but the nicest family I have ever met also hate my Father-"

"Nash-"

"No Harry, don't you see? I just found out that my Father doesn't care about how hard I study, how talented I am, what I do. He wants his heir to be the best, even if that means beating his daughter. He wants Draco to beat me, just because of a few minutes inbetween our births, not even that, just because of my gender!" I ranted.

"Nash we're at you vault!" Harry said.

I huffed and took a deep breath, I filled my purse with a few handfuls of golden Galleons, barely scratching the surface of the mounds in my vault.

"Sorry, I needed to let off steam, you're in the firing line." I said as we got back into the cart.

At Harry's vault he said "I like going to Gringotts with you, it was so embarrassing when George was talking about how Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to afford this years school equipment." He sighed. "That sounds so stuck up."

"You're talking about being stuck up to a Malfoy?" I smirked.

He laughed. I was back in a good mood. Outside Gringotts the Weasley clan separated. Ron and Harry went off and I introduced Hermione to Ginny. I promised Mrs Weasley that we would get her school equipment. We did that first. I bought us ice-creams and Hermione and Ginny were now friends, which was good considering they are two of my best friends. I was testing out spells on my hair from Pansy's book, first I tried Hermione's, then Ginny's. I undid my bushy, orange hair before we headed to Florish and Blotts.

On the window it said:

_'GILDEROY LOCKHART_  
><em>will be signing copies of his autobiography<em>  
><em>MAGICAL ME<em>  
><em>today 12:30 - 4:30pm'<em>

Hermione squealed "We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowd in the store seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying "Calmly, please ladies... don't push, there... mind the books, now..."

I shot him a pityful smile before we squeezed in. Harry and Ron were now behind us.  
>We each grabbed a copy of <em>'Break with a Banshee'<em> and sneaked in line with the rest of the Weasleys and Mr and Mrs Granger.

Mrs Weasley sounded breathless and patted her hair "Oh, there you are, good. We'll be able to see him in a minute."  
>Slowly Gilderoy Lockhart came into view. He sat at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own winking and smiling face. Lockhart wore forget-me-not coloured robes to match his eyes and a pointed wizard's hat set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.<p>

A short, irritable-looking was dancing around taking photos with a large black camera emitting purple puffs of smoke with every flash.  
>He snarled at Ron as he moved to the back to get a better shot and stood on Ron's foot. "Out the way, there. This is for the Daily Prophet."<p>

Ron said "Big Deal."

Lockhart heard him and looked over. He saw Ron - and then he saw Harry. He stared, leapt to his feet and politically shouted "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Oh no. Lockhart dived for Harry, seized his arm and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's race burned with embarrassed as Lockhart shook his hand for the Photographer, I was just glad I's Scourgified him earlier. The Photographer was clicking madly and thick smoke covered us.

When Lockhart finally let go of Harry's hand he tried to come over to us but Lockhart threw an arm over Harry's shoulders and pulled Harry to his side.

Lockhart waved for quiet and said loudly "Ladies and Gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography - which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge, he had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, '_Magical Me'_. He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

I inwardly groaned. Then I spotted Draco. Over near Ginny. As much as I wanted to help her I can't let him see me.

I hissed "Hermione, I'm going to find Ginny, you go that way." I pushed her in the rough direction of Ginny and pushed myself up the stairs. I stood directly above Draco and Ginny eventually. Harry, Ron , Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and my Father were all over there too.

Suddenly Mrs Weasley dived at my Father. I gasped as dozens of spellbooks fell off the shelves.  
>Mrs Weasley shrieked "No, Arthur, no!"<p>

The crowd retreated backwards knocking more shelves over. The assistant cried "Gentlemen, please - please! Break it up, there, gents, break it up-"  
>Hagrid was wading through the crowd and books. He instantly pulled Father and Mr Weasley apart. Mr Weasley had a cut lip and Father had been hit in the eye by a book. He was holding a book, I presume Ginny's as he thrust it at her "Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you-"<p>

He pulled himself out of Hagrid's grip, he and Draco swept out of the shop.

Hagrid said "Yer should've ignored him, Arthur. Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Bad blood, that's what it is. Come on now - let's get out of here."

I stood there looking at the mess of the shop, my eyes had glazed over with tears. How could Hagrid say something like that? Am I really rotten to the core? I'm just another Malfoy to them, I have 'bad blood', right?

My Father doesn't love me, and my friends hate me.  
>I didn't even get to talk to the Grangers, my supposed best friend's parents.<p>

I bought the rest of my school equipment in Diagon Alley with a glum look on my face.  
>When my bag with the Malfoy crest on was filled with what I needed next term I muttered "Dobby."<br>He popped out of nowhere and took me to the Weasleys.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter is for Flute1516 who pointed out a very important fault! I adore the readers who help improve my writing, so never be afraid to criticise my story and if you are just being a hater I'd rather you take it out on me than someone who can't handle it!**

**By the way I will probably go back to uploading once a week, but I can't upload in the holidays (In other words this might be the last chapter until after the holidays, but I might write another...)**

The end of the summer holidays came slowly, there had been an icy atmosphere between me and everyone else – not that they even tried to find out the problem.

My despairing thoughts were forgotten on our last evening, Mrs Weasley conjured up a scrumptious dinner and a mouth-watering treacle pudding. Fred and George gave us an evening display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from wall to wall for about half an hour. Before bed there was time for a last mug of hot chocolate.

The next morning was very busy even though we woke at cock-crow. Mrs Weasley dashed around in a bad mood, I lost track of how many times I collided with someone on the stairs. Everyone seemed half-dressed with half-eaten slices of toast in their hands.

Mr Weasley must've added some more 'special features' as nine people, seven large trunks, two owls, a cat and a rat all fitted into that small Ford Anglia.  
>Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I sat in the front seat that had been stretched to the size of a park bench.<p>

We trundled out of the yard – and came back three more times, George had forgotten his Filibuster Fireworks, Fred had forgotten his broomstick and Ginny had forgotten her diary.  
>We were running very late and time seemed to be going torturously slow. We reached Kings Cross at quarter t eleven. Mr Weasley hurried across the road and got trolleys for the trunks and we hurried into the station.<p>

Percy went through the barrier first, followed by Mr Weasley, Fred and George. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I went through next.

The jolly woman gave me a quick bone-crunching hug before Ginny and I rushed onto the train. We departed as I had to visit my dear friends and she wanted to meet up with someone called Luna.

I walked through the compartments searching for any sign of Blaise, Theo, Draco, Daphne or Tracey.  
>Eventually I sat down next to Theo.<p>

"Hey Nash!" Blaise said.

"Nash!" Theo said realising I was there.

I hugged them both.  
>"So you decided to find your BFFs this year?" Blaise asked.<p>

I nodded "So, Draco said you spent the holidays with Daphne, she says otherwise." Theo said.

I surrendered "You caught me, but my parents wouldn't let me stay with my lil' Gryffindorks otherwise."

Blaise muttered "Bloody lions." He shook his head disbelievingly.

"So why aren't you sitting with Draco and everyone?" I asked confused.

"Draco's subtly turning into a bastard. He spends his time ordering everyone about, Greg and Vince are like his slaves. Pansy keeps doting on him – which is sickening. We don't know where Daphne, Millicent and Tracey are – probably avoiding them, like us." Theo explained.

"He always turns into a git during school. He's bearable at home, sometimes I enjoy his company. Maybe it's that Manor that does it, depresses me." I sighed.

The train journey went by uneventfully, I eventually tired of our conversation of Quidditch and turned my head out the window making shapes out of the clouds, made a very realistic Ford Anglia which made me giggle, and a trick of the light made it look blue, I even thought It saw Harry dangling out the side of it!

As we neared Hogwarts I changed into my robes and we got off the train.  
>Blaise, Theo and I found Daphne, Tracey and Millicent, we got into a carriage. They didn't notice me shaking until about half-way to the castle.<p>

"Um, Nash, are you okay?" Tracey asked.

I gulped "Yeah, it's just, the things – the things pulling the carriage are kind of freaking me out."

"There's nothing pulling the carriages Nash." Daphne said worried.

"You can't see the big, black, skinny, winged horses then?" I asked.

"No..." Millicent said. I looked around, everyone shook their heads.  
>I faded into the background and stared at the creepy creatures.<p>

When we arrived at Hogwarts we filed ourselves into the crowd entering the Great Hall. Millicent's stomach rumbled loudly as we sat down. Theo was on my right, then Blaise. Draco and the goons on my left. The girls sat opposite us.

The Sorting Ceremony began and the hat sung a song about not forgetting old myths etc...

Slowly one-by-one the petrified first years sat on the stool.

"Abel, Sara."  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

"Creevey, Colin."  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

"Harper, Kieran."  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<br>I clapped my hands compulsorily.

"Hauer, Violet."  
>GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

"Jinan, Edgar."  
>"RAVENCLAW!"<p>

"Kaufman, Helena."  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<br>Then I got bored and stopped listening.

I heard a name a recognised.  
>"Lovegood, Luna." Ah, Ginny's friend.<br>"RAVENCLAW!"  
>Stopped listening again.<p>

Someone called Anthony Ray got into Slytherin so I clapped and started listening again.  
>"Rocha, Isabella."<br>"RAVENCLAW!"

"Schenck, Morag."  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<p>

"Weasley, Ginny." Let me guess, Gryffindor?  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<br>And the sorting ended.

"Welcome to our new first year, welcome back, to our older students! I will save my boring speech for after we have eaten!" Dumbledore said.  
>We applauded that start of the feast as food magically appeared before us.<p>

After a very filling meal I was happy that I chose to sit on this side, I was not staring directly at Greg and Vince who were devouring a chicken between the two of them. Millicent however seemed unfazed by the pieces of food flying at her.

Dumbledore spoke again "Now that we have finished consuming this epic feast I shall grace you with my boring speech and notices. First-years, and older years should be told that the forest is out-of-bounds to all students  
>Mr Filch, the caretaker, wants me to tell you that magic is not allowed between classes in the corridors and nor are anything on the list that can be checked on Mr Filch's office door.<br>"Our change in staffing changes includes Mr Gilderoy Lockhart taking time out of his busy schedule to teach you all the Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
>A few girls swooned across the Hall.<br>"Quidditch tryouts are held in the second week of term, see Madam Hooch for details. Can Prefects now take their houses to their common rooms."

We filed out of the Great Hall and arrived in the dungeons, the password was '_serpens_' (serpent in Latin)  
>We stayed up catching up from the holidays, I kept quiet about my visit to the Weasleys...<br>And soon enough we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Hermione dragged me over to Gryffindor table explaining I might as well be in Gryffindor anyway.

"Post's due any minute – I think Gran's sending on a few things I forgot." Neville said. And sure enough a hundred or so owls rushed overhead and dropped packages into the chatting crowd.

I received the daily small bundle of sweets Draco always asked for. I passed Hermione some just as a big, lumpy parcel bounced off Neville's head, followed by a large, grey owl that fell into Hermione's jug spraying us with milk.

As I _'Scourgified_' all of us Ron pulled the owl out of the jug by its feet and said "_Errol!"_ He slumped, unconscious, on the table with his legs in the air holding a red envelope in his beak.

"Oh no -" Ron gasped.

"It's alright, he's still alive." Hermione said prodding Errol gently.

"It's not that – it's_ that_." I said pointing at the envelope.

Harry said "What's the matter?"

"She's – she's sent me a Howler." Ron said faintly.

Neville gulped and said timidly "You'd better open it, Ron. It'll be worse if you don't. My Gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and – it was horrible."

"What's a Howler?" Harry asked. Hermione and he don't know what Howlers are... lucky them...

It had begun to smoke at the corners.

Neville urged Ron "Open it. It'll all be over in a few minutes..."

With a shaking hand Ron eased the envelope from Errol's beak and slit it open.

Neville and I covered our ears and a roar of sound filled the huge Hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"... STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE..."

Mrs Weasley's yells were a hundred times louder than usual, it made the plates and spoons on the table rattle, it echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. Everyone turned to watch and Ron sank low in his chair.

"... LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED..."

I cringed; not really knowing what was going on but bared my teeth and waited for her to stop.

"...ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. The envelope dropped from Ron's hands, burst into flames and curled into ashes. We sat stunned as a few people laughed and gradually the babble of talk broke out again.

"What... was that about?" I said in a squeaky voice.

Hermione said "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you-"

"Don't tell me I deserved it." Ron snapped.

I turned my attention to the conversation the Weasley twins were having with Oliver Wood.

Wood was talking quickly and eagerly "- I don't know who made them, they're fantastic, perfect, really. I wish I knew who stratifies that well, I mean, if they could help us, we'd win the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup."

"Where'd you find them?" Fred asked. They were looking at my notes, from last year.

"In a Library book, Quidditch through the Ages, listen, can you two find out who made them, the plays are brilliant, he must've studied every Quidditch team here, at every practice, everyone." Wood said.

"Why d'you presume they're he?" I asked smugly.

"Wh - what, do you know who made them?" He asked.

"I might." I said.

"Who? I mean, I could really use their help, wait, who are you? You're some Slytherin, why are you over here?" He asked confused.

"This is Nash, she might as well be in Gryffindor." George said.

I smiled. "I made them."

He laughed. "Yeah, right, a second year, make these?" He scoffed.

"Hey, I go to every Quidditch practice, I spend hours studying players habits and techniques." I said offended.

"Nash, I need to go." Hermione said tugging on my arm.

"Hang on a minute, if you really did make these then why haven't you shared them with Slytherin?" He asked.

Fred and George raised their eyebrows; he obviously didn't know how much time I spent with Gryffindors.

"Come to Quidditch practice on Friday!" Oliver shouted after me.

I rushed off to Charms; Hermione had already gone to Herbology.

Professor Flitwick taught us the Skurge Charm; it cleans up ectoplasm and scares spectres and poltergeists – like Peeves. I was really interested in it because – quite rarely – I hadn't heard of this spell.

White light filled the classroom for two hours and the incantation (_'Skurge_') was drilled into our heads. I decided to partner up with Hannah Abbott, a nice Hufflepuff girl. She turned out to be quite clever and we worked well (By well, I meant that I was the only Slytherin not chucking ectoplasm at their Hufflepuff partner.).

After the lesson I walked to the Transfiguration classroom, Hermione and I managed to turn two dozen beetles into buttons.

We exited the classroom and waited for Ron and Harry.

"What've we got this afternoon?" Harry asked.

Hermione said at once "Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Ron seized her timetable "_Why_ have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

She flushed furiously and snatched it back.

I parted ways with them and ate at Slytherin table. Greg and Vince were unsuccessful in turning any beetles into buttons so I gave them a short mentoring session.

"You just lightly tap the beetle with your wand." I said as we walked out of the Great Hall. "_No_! Don't push too hard, you'll squish it!"

We walked out to the courtyard. "Just – just wait for the white light an-"

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Draco's voice was loud and scathing.

We were behind some little boy with a camera.

Draco roared "Everybody queue up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

Harry said angrily "No, I'm not"

I stepped forward "Shut up, Dragon."

He gave me a look of pure evil and leant into my face and growled "_Do not call me Dragon_."

I gulped. Colin piped up stupidly "You're just jealous."

But I wasn't listening, I know Draco can be a git sometimes, but he's never really been a git to me – and never has he rejected me using a nickname I made up when we were, well, too young to remember.

We were always going to be related, but we used to be best friends – closer than 'Mione and I. Closer than anyone I know, closer than Fred and George. Ever since we started school, we've drifted apart, and it breaks my heart.

By the time I zoned back into the real world Harry was tugging on my arm so we could go to DADA.

Hermione and Ron sat either side of Harry, so I took a seat next to Seamus and Dean in front of them.

When the entire class had sat down _Professor_ Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward and picked up Neville's _Travels with Trolls_ and held it up to show his winking portrait on the cover.

He pointed and winked "Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honourary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

He paused; I guess that was meant to be a joke so I smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in..."

He handed out the test papers and took his place at the front of the class. "You have thirty minutes. Start – _now_!"

I looked down and stared:

_ is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

I looked up, he was serious. I wrote down turquoise, as that was the colour he was wearing. I then crossed it out remembering he said lilac in _Year with a Yeti. _I may hate him but I love reading.

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

I put '_To be pitiful._'

I filled the whole test paper with the thickest answers I could think of, I knew the answers, of course, but he is a complete fraud.

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

_14__th __February, hair dye._

I highly doubt he was a real ginger.

He then collected the papers.

"Tut, tut – hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in _Year with a Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully – I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples – though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave us all a roguish wink.

Seamus, Dean and I were all shaking with silent laughter. He was scanning my test paper with disbelief.

He then said "... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact – full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione must've raised her hand. I was losing respect for her rapidly, wasn't it obvious he is a fool?

He beamed. "Excellent! Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so, to business..."

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now – be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I'm here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

We had stopped laughing; Lockhart placed a hand on the cover.

He said in a low voice "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them."

He whipped of the cover and I placed a hand to my mouth – to stop a bark of laughter escaping.

The creatures were electric blue, eight or so inches high with pointed faces and squeaky little noises came out of their mouths that sounded a lot like a budgie. They were rocketing around the cage, rattling the bars and pulling faces at those nearest.

He said dramatically "Yes. _Freshly caught Cornish pixies._" I was shaking so much tears came out of my eyes.

Seamus couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter which even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

He choked "Well, they're not – they're not very – _dangerous_, are they?"

He waggled a finger towards Seamus "Don't be so sure! Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

He said loudly "Right then. Let's see what you make of them!"

He opened the cage. It was chaos. Pixies shot in every direction. Two seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air and hung him swinging on the candelabra. Several zoomed out the windows and showered the room with glass. They wrecked the classroom, smashing ink bottles, shredding books, tearing pictures, upending bags and the waste bin.

"Come on then, round them up, they're only pixies..." Lockhart shouted.

Lockhart used a useless spell and the pixies stole his wand. I stood up and levitated a book, I made it crash at the little blue creatures, I must've knocked five or six out before Dean dragged me back under a table.

Lockhart dived under his desk just as Neville fell as the candelabra gave away.

The bell rang and Seamus, Dean and I ran to the door, as did everyone else, I think.

We were laughing with satisfaction, thinking about how wrecked Lockhart's room was going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

I avoided Harry, Ron and Hermione, I was still pretty angry about them hating me, as well as my family. I didn't even try to be civil to Draco and the Slytherins, they were all becoming horrid. Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Tracey were my only friends in Slytherin now an I'd constantly saw them hanging out – also avoiding Draco. I even gave Ginny the hard shoulder, which I am seriously feeling bad for.

This left me to hang out with Neville, Seamus and Dean.

On Saturday I woke up at the crack of dawn.

I quickly changed into my Appleby polo shirt, army-boots, a green skirt, thick black tights, an emerald hoody with Malfoy on the back in silver writing and my Appleby snapback to finish it off.

I picked up my dog-eared notebook, a pencil and my broom on the way to the Quidditch pitch I visited the kitchen and asked for a jug of orange juice, eight cups and eight chocolate croissants. The house-elves fulfilled my wishes eagerly.

I took a place at the back of the Gryffindor changing room.

Wood then came in and I came him several pages of notes about Gryffindor team, and the other three houses. I then placed three boards of play into his hands.

He stared at them wide-eyed, like I'd given him the answer to immortality or something.

Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and Katie groggily walked in. Harry then came in a few minutes later – none of them had seen me.

Wood started to explain the board with a dismal tone. I stood up and stopped him.

"Oliver. No. Go sit down." I said.

It took a few seconds for me to register in their brains.

"Hey! You're a Slytherin!" Angelina cried.

"I'm also you're new strategist." I said smugly.

This woke them up.

Alicia and Katie gave a "What?"

Harry said "Nash? Wood?"

Fred and George just smiled.

I skimmed over the three boards quickly and briefly, still letting the gist of them absorb into their heads. I poured out the orange juice and passed around the cups and croissants.

"Nash, you can be our strategist, just because you bring us food, Oliver never does that." Alicia said. Angelina and Katie nodded in approval with croissant in there mouths, Fred had somehow managed to smear chocolate on his cheek.

They made their way out onto the pitch and I sat in the stands, far away from Ron and Hermione. I was scratching away with my quill, oblivious to my surroundings.

I looked up after a while – this wasn't Gryffindor team – this was Slytherin. And Blaise and Theo were sitting either side of me!

"Ah, the damsel has finally realised we are here." Theo said.

"Where're Gryffindor?" I said.

"Oh, Slytherin have got to train their new Seeker." Blaise said sneering.

"New Seeker-"

"Draco." He spat.

I laughed, hoping it was a joke – nope there he was flying around on his, what.

"Are they riding the new Nimbus Two-Thousand and One?" I jumped out of my skin. I quickly wrote down – '_Slytherin = Speed is an advantage'_.

Theo nodded.

"D'you know where everyone is?" I asked.

"Your friends went towards the gamekeeper's hut." Blaise said.

"Um, thanks." I said. I gathered up my belongings and made my way towards the castle. I wasn't going to go and meet up with Hagrid, who hates me, and my 'friends' who agree with him.

I walked into someone and my notes went everywhere.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Oh, Nash, I'm sorry!" Neville cried.

I smiled "It's no problem Neville, really."

He helped my collect my notes and insisted he walk with me. I was glad for the company.

"Why are you going to Gryffindor common room?" He asked.

"Got to give Oliver these." I nodded my head to the paper.

"Oh... kay..." He said confused.

"I'll explain, if you promise to keep it a secret."

He nodded and drew a cross on his chest with his finger.

I said in a quiet voice "I'm Gryffindor's Strategist."

His eyes widened but he said nothing.

We got to the portrait hole "Um, er, could you – ere – tell – say, you know, the password." I mumbled to Neville.

"Oh, yeah, _Godric_." The portrait swung open.

I stood there open-mouthed.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"You – you just – you just said the password in front of me, I'm a Slytherin." I stammered.

"Nah, you're one of us – see that badge Harry got you, Honourary Gryffindor well you are. " Neville shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"None of you realise how much that means to me." I smiled.

He grinned and we walked in.

"Ah, Nash, have you put in speed as a factor. We'll need to change some areas of the game plans – and, of course practice them. Wait, Malfoy's your brother, don't you know his weaknesses, couldn't your father get some more brooms – like for the subs team and you could give them to us and-"

Oliver said all this at 100 words per second as soon as I walked through the portrait hole. I just kind of stared at him disbelievingly.

"Oliver-" He didn't stop.

"_Oliver_."

"OLIVER!" I shouted.

He stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" He asked.

"I have taken account that they can go faster than us, the game plans _have_ been changed – _but we will need to work harder_. My brother and father hate, no detest, me. I have studied _all_ members of every team, _do not _doubt my skills. I am also sure that one of the twins, as they have the slowest brooms, can borrow my broom _and_ my old broom." I finished.

"Oh, thanks." He wandered off much happier.

"He is mad." I sighed to Neville.

"I agree!" Fred called from across the room.

"Me too!" George called from next to him.

"Me three!" Angelina shouted out from the sofa near the fireplace.

"Me four!" Alicia broke off from her conversation.

"Me five!" Katie said – the one in a conversation with Alicia.

Oliver shouted from his dorm "SHUT UP!"


	8. Chapter 8

A damp chill spread over the grounds and into the castle to signal the arrival of October. Madam Pomfrey was kept busy by the sudden wave of colds among staff and students alike. Her Pepperup Potion worked instantly but left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterwards.  
>Bullet-sized raindrops thundered on the castle windows for day, flowerbeds turned into muddy streams, the lake rose and Hagrid's pumpkins swell to the size of a garden shed.<p>

The disadvantage of slow brooms had not however dampened his spirits. He organised regular training sessions, practising my new plays and moves that didn't depend on speed.

So one October evening I was making my way to Gryffindor common room as I forgot to give Oliver the notes I got for Slytherin the other day. They were using speed as their fail-safe.

I walked up to Gryffindor common room and handed Angelina the notes through the portrait. I then had to get all the way back to the dungeons, I avoided Peeves who was rushing off somewhere, I waved at Nick, the Gryffindor ghost and just as I was on the ground all I heard a tremendous crash.

I stopped in my tracks and heard an ear-piercing scream of "PEEVES!" That sounded a lot like Filch.

I quietly and swiftly made my way to Slytherin common room. I put away my notes and got ready for bed before lying in my bed making barely any noise at all.

I had been planning my Hallowe'en costume for months, in the past week I had grown out my nails - those stick-ons always fell off and were too much work. I painted them black and covered my face in white face-paint. I put large amounts of grey eye shadow around my eyes and wore white lip stick. A vial of dragon's blood was sent to me by Sev and I carefully dripped it from the corners of my mouth.

My dress had cut-out sleeves, so the sleeves drooped around the shoulders and two strips of fabric held it up onto of the shoulders. It was red with black sleeves. I wore the tight, black, velvet necklace that I wore for my birthday last year, the one with the hanging diamond and simple diamond earrings. I put on several rings - I quite enjoyed Hallowe'en to say the least.

My shoes were - as always - my black muggle army boots, not that you could see them as the dress went down to the floor.

I placed my fake fangs into my mouth - not those ones where you can't speak, proper attached-to-teeth sort of ones. I looked in the mirror, one of the few flaws in my costume, and grinned. I walked out of my dorm, out of the common room and waiting by the entrance were my few Slytherin friends; Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Theo.

Daphne was dressed as Frankenstein's Monster's wife, I love that story - transfiguration gone horribly wrong. Tracey took the same approach, too much Draught of Living Death in an an apple, she was Snow White. Blaise had gone classic Hallowe'en with a very unrealistic Zombie costume unlike Theo who was wearing way to much make-up and was one of the Weird Sisters.

We went to the Great Hall and I went to find Seamus, Dean and Neville. Seamus had used white body paint and old clothes and became a ghost, Neville's love for toads must've increased as he was dressed at - yep, you guessed it, a giant toad.

"Er, Dean, what are you?" I asked.

He was dressed in an electric blue and wore wings behind his back.

"I, am a _Freshly caught Cornish pixie_!" He said the last four words in a high-pitched voice.

I lost it, I was laughed so much I cried. I had doubled over and was nearly on my hands and knees. When my laughed ceased I got up and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Oh, God, Dean, that is - that is the _best_ Hallowe'en costume, I have ever seen!" I choked.

"I know." He grinned.

We went to get some punch, many approached Dean asking what he was and, if they were in the lesson their reaction was not dissimilar to mine, if not they walked away rather confused.

We danced along to the group of dancing skeletons for a long time.  
>We tasted just about everything on the long table of pumpkin pasties, punch, mini meringues, tarts, pizza, ice-cream, pancakes, doughnuts, pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes, burgers, sandwiches, iced cakes, a large variety of sweets from Zonko's, and some muggle brands, the food never stopped.<br>I was eating another cake when I started to choke.

"Neville, what - what type - of cake - is this?" I choked.

"Blueberry and walnut." He said reading the label.

"Allergic - to blueberries" I said panicking.  
>Seamus and Dean both put one of my arms around their shoulders and ran out the all, Neville was trying to get a teacher.<p>

We got to a corridor where Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing staring at something.

"Nash! What happened?" Hermione called.

I couldn't answer my eyes were streaming with tears and I couldn't breathe properly.  
>At that moment it seemed that everyone appeared. We left, Seamus and Dean ran to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey turned white.<p>

"Lay her down!" She hurried. She grabbed several vials and poured them down my throat.

I could breathe, the tears were still coming but my breathing was going back to normal.  
>Seamus and Dean sighed.<p>

"What did she eat?" Madam Pomfrey asked. They shrugged.  
>She turned to look in her files and Neville ran in puffing.<p>

"Blueberry and walnut cake, it's the blueberries!" He said quickly.  
>I was feeling very sleepy and collapsed on the bed.<p>

I woke up the next day around midday feeling much better.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Madam Pomfrey?" I called.

She scuttled over "Yes, Miss Malfoy?"

"I feel much better, could I go?" I asked.

She sniffed "I don't see why not, hurry along then."

I went to my dorm and had shower, trying to wash off the face-paint, dragon blood and eye shadow. I changed into some jeans, a black top and green woollen jumper.

I walked up to Gryffindor tower and sat next to Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

They told me Mrs Norris had been petrified, Ginny was very upset - being a cat lover.

I stood up, enough was enough, they were talking about my family again.

"... they could easily be Slytherin's descendants-"

"Excuse me," I smiled. "I couldn't help but get rather pissed off when you guys talk behind my back. First it was in Diagon Alley, my family, the family with bad blood, now you have the nerve to say that my twin brother is the heir of Slytherin, that I am a descendant of that pure-blood fanatic. How dare you? I am sick of my so-called friends openly hating my family. You lot, Hagrid, all of the Weasleys, you all hate my family. Did you just make friends with me because you pity me, or do you have some ultra-motive? I don't know if I can still call you my friends but I am still friends with a quite a lot of Gryffindors. I am helping you win against my own house and you want to offend me, my brother, my entire family because of our house, our blood-purity and our last names. Go on, I have friends in Slytherin who are nicer than you three, I don't hate people because of their house, I hate people when they are being gits." I ranted, my voice getting louder with each sentence.

I was fuming, "Yes, You-Know-Who was in my house, yes, our founder had some issues. We don't laugh at our fellow snakes, we aren't reckless, we actually have hearts and you lions are breaking mine. Your words have consequences, the consequences can lose you friends, and I am happy I chose Slytherin over Gryffindor. You have lost a friend today."

I stormed out of the room, I ran to my dorm and grabbed my broom. I made my way to the grounds, got on my broom and flew fast and high and far.

I flew to Hogsmeade, and then to Hogwarts station and back, I flew to the top of each tower, over the forest, over the lake, until I was so tired, so cold that I had to go back to my dorm. My dorm in Slytherin common room, in the dungeons, in my house.

Then I cried myself to sleep, Aries stayed close to my side during the night. They may have lost me as a friend but I just lost three friends, I think they were gone for a while anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Since the disastrous pixie incident Lockhart did not bring in live animals. He read passages from his books and re-enacted some bits. He always picked Harry to help him with the reconstructions; so far Harry had played a simple Transylvanian villager with the Babbling Curse, a yeti with a cold and a vampire who could only eat lettuce.

Today he was a werewolf. I was silently laughing throughout.

"Nice loud howl, Harry - exactly - and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced - like this - _slammed_ him to the floor - thus - with one hand, managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat - I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan - go on, Harry - higher than that - good - the fur vanished - the fangs shrank - and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective - and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.

"Homework: compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga werewolf! Signed copies of _Magical Me_ to the author of the best one!"  
>I left with Dean and Seamus who were very excited about the upcoming Quidditch match. Harry may not be in my good books but I gave him all my notes on Draco's flying.<p>

"He stays up reading them you know." Dean chortled.

"Yeah, every night." Seamus said.

"Before we fall asleep you can see light coming from Harry's bed and he's muttering what your notes say." Dean said.

"Over and over and over." Seamus said.

After Herbology, break and Charms I rushed off during lunch to find Fred and George. My old broom arrived this morning. I found them with Lee.  
>"Okay, my old broom is a Comet 260, my current broom is the Cleansweep Seven. The Cleansweep is just as good as the Nimbus 2000 model. You can keep the Comet, but I'll need the Cleansweep back, you can borrow it for matches though. The match is on Saturday, that's the day after tomorrow." I said and passed each twin a broom.<p>

"Nash, I don't think we can do this." Fred said.

"Of course you can, why wouldn't you?" I said confused.

"We never got that move right in practice, we perfected aspects of it but never did it fully." George said.

"You never picked up enough speed, you will with these." I said.

"But these are different brooms we haven't practiced with these." Fred said.

"I put into factor that you would be quicker on these brooms than in the practice - that's why you never got enough speed on the Cleansweep Five. These broom just have enough push to complete the moves." I explained.

"This girl's a genius." Lee muttered.

"Thanks. Remember to practice!" I grinned before dashing off to eat.

I heard George say in amazement "Wait, did she say that we could keep the Comet?"

I didn't sleep at all that night. What if Gryffindor lost and Oliver thought I gave them false information and was secretly helping Slytherin? What if everyone found out I was Gryffindor's Strategist? I could lose Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Tracey, but if I didn't help Gryffindor I could lose Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ginny, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, everyone.

I got changed into my Appleby jumper, snapback, boots, some jeans and my thickest, warmest coat. I went down to the kitchens and got eight pots of porridge and seven English breakfasts.

I met them all in the hall and made them eat it all. I just ate a bowl of porridge with a spoonful too much of treacle.  
>As eleven o'clock got closer I joined Gryffindor in the changing rooms.<p>

Oliver began his usual pre-match pep talk. "Slytherin have better brooms than us, no point denying it. But we've got better _people_ on our brooms. We've trained harder than they ever have, we've got better tactics han they have, we've been flying in all weathers -"

"Too true, I haven't been properly dry since August." George muttered.

"- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team. No offense Nash."  
>He turned to Harry "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."<p>

Fred winked "So no pressure, Harry."

As they walked onto the pitch I took to the stands, I seated myself next to Blaise and Theo, who may want Slytherin to win, but loved a well-played game more than anything.

I kept my eyes on Harry, he was the key part in this game. He flew higher and higher, Draco shot off underneath him. A Bludger pelted towards him, he only just avoided it.

George streaked past him and gave it a powerful whack towards Adrian Pucey, but it changed direction in mid-air and shot straight for Harry.  
>He dropped a few feet to avoid it and George hit it hard to my twin. Once again it swerved around and shot at Harry's head.<p>

Harry zoomed to the other end of the pitch, the Bludger behind him. The Bludger must've been tampered with, they aren't supposed to concentrate on one player.

Fred knocked the Bludger off course but it pelted towards him again. It started to rain.

Lee commentated "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero."

The twins were flying close to Harry, he wouldn't be able to catch the Snitch - let alone see it.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang and I ran to the ground. I only just made it before they got back in the air.

I tapped each player's face (on the Gryffindor team) with my wand, the rain was now repelling off their faces. The whistle blew again and I ran back through the rain to my seat. Harry climbed higher and higher, he looped and swooped, spiralled, zig-zagged and rolled. It was a miracle he stayed on his broom - and the Bludger hadn't hit him yet.

The Bludger almost got him near the goal-posts he sped in the opposite direction and twirled in the air. Then he just hung in mid-air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRY? _MOVE_!" I shouted.

The Bludger whacked into him. He slid sideways on his broom, the Bludger came back. He dived at Draco.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME - oh good lord." I said.  
>He was heading straight for the ground. I didn't see the rest as I was running at full speed to the pitch.<p>

It was too late, Lockhart was leaning over him.

He said loudly "Doesn't know what he's saying." I bet he does, he doesn't want you to 'help' him.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"_No!_ I'll keep it like this, thanks..." said Harry.

"Colin, he doesn't want a picture of this." I said taking the camera off the eager little boy.

Lockhart tried to use it.  
>Harry said through clenched teeth "Why can't I just go to the Hospital Wing?"<p>

"Professor, he should, really." I said.

A grinning Oliver said "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say."

Lockhart rolled up his sleeves "Stand back."  
>Harry weakly put up a fight but Lockhart twirled his wand and directed it at Harry's arm.<p>

It then flopped to the ground. I thought I might vomit. It was, disgusting. Colin had taken back his camera and clicking madly. I wacked it to the ground.

Lockhart said "Ah, Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to hear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the Hospital Wing - ah, someone can escort you - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit."

As Ron and I carried him to the Hospital Wing I grumbled "No longer broken... There's no bones there!"

I left him with Hermione, Ron and Madam Pomfrey. I waved to Gryffindor Quidditch team as they went to visit Harry before going back outside to get my notes I left in the stands. I just hoped they weren't too... damp.

My hopes were shattered. I went to Myrtle's bathroom and tried to dry them out, what confused me was the cauldron in the room. Myrtle and I are quite friendly so I asked her.

"Myrtle, do you know what the cauldron's for?" I asked as I did a drying charm on each page.

She shot out of her cubicle and floated next to me. "Hermione Granger and that red-head, and Harry Potter are brewing something. They never talk to me though, they should - using _my_ toilet." She moaned.

"Really?" I said with curiosity.  
>She nodded proudly. I finished up the rest of the pages and walked over to the cauldron.<br>I smelt it and took an extract, Sev had passed on the habit of carrying round potion vials.

"Well, see you soon Myrtle!" I waved and called to her before leaving.  
>I spent the night finding out that it was an unfinished Polyjuice potion...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after breakfast I made my way to Myrtle's bathroom. I opened the door to find them all in a cubicle with the cauldron talking. I waved to Myrtle and listened. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what sort of monster's in there though."

I opened the cubicle door. Hermione gasped.

"Okay, I know you're brewing a Polyjuice potion, I know you just accused my brother of being the heir of Slytherin and I know you have been talking to one of our house-elves. I want, and deserve, an explanation." I said sternly with my hands on my hips.

Harry admitted. "Yeah, you probably do."

Ron started "Polyjuice - we intend to disguise ourselves as three of your fellow Slytherins so we can interrogate you precious twin."

Harry then gave me a rather longer explanation "Dobby was intercepting my letters all summer, he then stopped Ron and I getting on to the platform and cursed that Bludger."

I mumbled "That answers a lot of questions."  
>So that's why Dobby wasn't at home over the summer, why my father was pissed with Dobby, why Dobby was, more than usually, terrified of my simply <em>lovely<em> father, why Ron and Harry drove here - still, they were being reckless Gryffindors, and why Harry just got out of the Hospital Wing. But it raised another question.

"Why did Dobby do that?" I asked.

"We don't know, he wanted to stop Harry coming to Hogwarts, protect him from danger." Hermione shrugged.

"The danger of whatever's in the Chamber of Secrets." I said under my breathe.

"We said we'd give you an explanation, not be your friends again, or let you try and stop us." Harry said.

"I'm not going to stop you, my brother is perfectly innocent, so is my father, you can interrogate all you like. I have new friends anyway." I said.

I walked towards the door. "Bye Myrtle," and left.  
>The news that Colin - of all people - had been attacked and was now petrified in the Hospital Wing had spread throughout school by Monday morning. First years moved in packs around the castle as though if they ventured along they would be attacked.<p>

Ginny was distraught, Colin sat near her in Charms. Fred and George were covering themselves in fur and boils and jumped at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy told them he would write to Mrs Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

The professors were unaware of the roaring trade of talismans, amulets and other 'protective' devices sweeping the school. Neville bought a large, evil-smelling onion - I persuaded him to bin that, garlics did not help Professor Quirrell, Neville seemed to forget it was an onion, I didn't correct him, he also got a pointy, purple crystal and a rotting newt-tail. Seamus and Dean helped remove those items from the castle by pointing out he was in no danger: he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

He replied to this with "They went for Filch first, and everyone knows I'm almost a Squib." But later that day he 'lost' his rotting newt-tail.

Our parents informed Draco and I that they were away so we would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays so in the second of December Professor McGonagall collected our names on her list for those staying at school for Christmas.

Everything was rather uneventful until one Potions lesson on a Thursday afternoon.

I was partnered with Neville, who I think was pleased as I was top of the class in Potions, and Snape didn't bully me.  
>Our Swelling Solution was very good, Neville chopped and prepared all the ingredients and I used them. Sev came over and said "Longbottom -..." he looked confused at what to say "good work..." he mumbled.<p>

As Sev turned away I patted Nev on the back - his grin went from ear to ear.  
>Then class was ruined, a huge explosion from Goyle's cauldron went everywhere. Seamus who was directly opposite me jumped to push me on the ground. I pulled Neville down with me, Dean was already under the table picking up his knife.<p>

Luckily we all avoided the Swelling Solution - Draco ran to the front to get an antidote for his now melon-sized nose.

After everyone had taken some Deflating Draught and swellings had subsided Sev swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out some black twisted remains of whatever cause the incident.  
>There was a sudden hush.<p>

Sev whispered in a frightening voice "If I ever find out who threw this I shall make sure that person is expelled."

The bell rang a few minutes later and I said to Seamus as we exited the classroom "Quick thinking, thanks Seamus,"

A week later Seamus, Dean and I were reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up in the Entrance Hall.  
>Seamus and Dean beckoned Harry, Ron and Hermione.<p>

Seamus said excitedly. "They're starting a Duelling Club! First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons, they might come in handy one of these days..."

I said fairly "I could teach you, duelling is easy, the polite stuff." I shrugged.

"Not everyone has their parents train them in the Dark Arts, Malfoy." Ron said.  
>I glared, Seamus and Dean wanted to go so they went without me at eight o'clock, they even got Nev to go with them.<p>

The next day Seamus and Dean told me in hushed voices that Harry was a Parseltongue, how was that boy in Gryffindor? Maybe, like me, he asked the Sorting hat... I mean, no Parseltongue would be in any other house than Slytherin, especially not Gryffindor. That wasn't what was bothering me though, why would he try and hurt Justin, he may be slightly snobby, but the Hufflepuff lad is nice enough.

I voiced my opinions to Myrtle, who wasn't much help, she was in a mood and the taps kept flooding the bathroom. I wandered around the castle, not really going in any specific direction.

Suddenly I heard Peeves "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

I ran to the noise of Peeves whacking door after door behind me. I was pushed to the front, near a petrified Justin and a... petrified... Nick... Harry stood right next to them both. I gulped, what if Harry really was the heir of Slytherin?

Professor McGonagall let off a loud bang silencing the panicking crowd.

Ernie, who I thought was polite yelled "_Caught in the act!"_

"That will do, Macmillan!" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Peeves broke into song "_Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done?_  
><em>"You're killing off students, you think it's good fun-"<em>

"That's enough Peeves!" Professor McGonagall barked. The poltergeist zoomed away backwards and stuck his tongue out at Harry.

I was shivering a lot, Neville came over to me and squeezed my hand. I whispered as we walked "What if Harry really is the heir of Slytherin? He was my friend, Neville, one of my best friends and I cast him to the side because he hates my horrid family, my horrid blood."

He shook his head "Nash, you do not have horrid blood, you're lovely, and Harry is not the heir of Slytherin, and he doesn't hate you." He squeezed my hand.

"Yes he does, they all do, Hermione, Harry, Hagrid, all the Weasleys." I said almost in tears.

"Do Fred and George hate you? No, they love you. Does Ginny hate you? No, you're like a sister to her. Does Hermione hate you? No, she couldn't hate anyone. Do Mr and Mrs Weasley hate you? No, I don't think they are capable of that emotion. Do Bill, Charlie and Percy hate you? You've never met Bill and Charlie, and Percy is just stuck up. Does Ron hate you? No, I don't believe that, I think he just hates your twin. Does Harry hate you? No, he wants as many friends as possible. Does Hagrid hate you? No, if he likes monsters and beasts I think he'll like you."

"Neville you can stop rambling, okay they don't hate me, that's a strong word, they just don't like me." I laughed. "Thanks Nev. See you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Kaylee.**

The double attack on Justin and Nick had started a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so students could go home for Christmas. We were all wondering what could do that to a ghost; harm someone who was already dead?

In Slytherin only Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and I were staying for Christmas. Draco tried to be nicer to me, I do realise it was so he wouldn't need to hang around with the goons but I felt better having my twin back.

Fred and George found the whole Harry being the heir of Slytherin very ludicrous, they marched ahead of him in corridors shouting 'Make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through...'

Ginny found it very unamusing, she wailed whenever they joked about it near her. I wanted to comfort my friend but I stayed near Draco, I knew about Harry's potion interrogation and, as promised, I had not tried to stop them. I just wanted to make sure Draco was clever enough to stand up to them.

As the end of term came I gave Seamus, Dean and Neville huge hugs before they boarded the train. I also did not betray my fellow snakes and wished Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Tracey a happy Christmas. I waved at all seven of them as they left on the carriages to the station. Those black skeletal horse still freaked me out...

Draco and I woke up early, this was the first Christmas we had spent without our parents. Now I'm going to boringly explain my presents this year.

I got Draco a framed photo of a dragon and a new toy for Carau, he got me a book on Transfiguration and a bed for Aries.

I got Vince and Greg a gift box from Zonko's each, they got me jewellery.

Blaise and Theo received a broom servicing kit each, I got a Slytherin snapback from Theo and boot polish from Blaise.

Daphne and Tracey got me a make-up set, trying to get me to be girly, then again I got them Quidditch jumpers with their last names on the back.

Pansy got me, yep, you guessed it, a dress, _but_ it was gold and I love Gryffindor colours. I returned the favour with a silver set of bracelets, earrings, a necklace and numerous rings.

Millicent got me a book on advanced Charms, she got a pair of muggle sneakers... not that she knows they're muggle sneakers.

The entire of Gryffindor Quidditch team (except Fred and George who got me Filibuster Fireworks) bought me a set of Appleby stationary and a notebook! I got them all (including Fred and George) warm, but flexible, dragon hide gloves for bad weather practices.

Seamus got a summer pass to his favourite Quidditch league and Dean got a summer pass for his favourite Football league. They were both overcome with joy and agreed one day during the summer all three of us would host the other two, Neville might come too. Seamus got me an attachment for my broom, you can attach almost anything to the back of it now. Dean said when we go to his I can't wear a Quidditch jumper - so he bought me a football jumper with '_MALFOY'_ on the back.

Neville got me a golden bracelet saying _'Potions Mistress'_ which made me laugh as I got him a dragon hide notebook called _'The Herbologist's Handbook._'

I got Ron and Harry 50 galleon vouchers for Quality Quidditch Supplies, an attempt at peace, Harry gave me a fake flower crown - I said that they looked pretty when Hermione showed me one of her muggle magazines. Ron selected some easier recipes from his mother's cook book for me to try.

Hagrid got me a book full of pictures he had taken. Harry had told him about my love of beasts. There was even one of Fluffy! I'd got him a new tea set, Fang smashed his last teacup last week.

Ginny got me a wall sticker of a cat's paw print, you place it on the wall and in several different places and a black mark stains the wall, like a giant cat walked over your walls. I got her a charm bracelet with a _'G_' on it, a cat paw print, a love heart, a flower, a broomstick, a snitch and a tiny little diamond.

Hermione got me a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, I got her a copy of Most Potent Potions.

The Weasleys (excluding Fred, George, Ron and Ginny), well it was probably just Mrs Weasley to be fair, had knitted me a golden jumper with a _'N_' on the front, she also made me a plum cake. To be presented with a Weasley Jumper at Christmas means you are in Mrs Weasley's good books, it gave me hope that the entirety of the red-headed family did not hate me.

Mother and Father got me a set of emerald green duvet and pillow cover for use at Hogwarts as well as a very soft silver blanket. I'd got them both new coats to put over their clothes when using the Floo system.

A card from Gringotts signified 100 galleons going into my account from Auntie Bellatrix's as usual.

I'd got Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted and Cousin Nymphadora all picture frames that change colour to what compliments the photo the most. They got me all the colours I knew of in nail varnish.

Uncle Alphard got me perfume, I'd got him a new flat cap, he loved them.

Grandmother and Grandfather didn't know what to get us, in other words Draco and I were both 50 galleons richer. I bought them both books about some dull thing they probably like.

Sev got me a ,set of bobbles that were silver and green, I forgot in every single class to bring a bobble. It had become a running joke, he had took to standing at the door waiting for me to take it every class or he would leave one on my desk. I got him a hat, scarf and gloves in black, not wanting to clash with his funeral style look.

Vince and Greg thanked me for the various Zonko products, I in return thanked them for the (horrible) jewellery. Draco thanked me for the Dragon picture, I thanked him for the Transfiguration book. Aries adored her new bed and was already sleeping on it, Carau was tearing apart his new toy, you know, as pets do.

I changed into my Weasley Jumper over a green top and put on my boots and jeans. Draco and I walked down to the Great Hall to be frank, it looked magnificent. A dozen frost-cover pine trees lined the Hall, thick streamers of holly and mistletoe hung around the room and enchanted snow fell from the endless starry, enchanted ceiling. Dumbledore sung some carols, Hagrid boomed loudly the more glasses of eggnog he downed and Percy did not noticed that two red-headed brothers of his had bewitched his badge to say '_Pinhead_'.

Draco made loud remarks about Harry's Weasley Jumper, he did not comment on mine though. After we had finished our helping of Christmas pudding, (Draco had two, Vince and Greg had about three, I had one, Draco and I left them to finish a fourth portion and we went to the Library, I needed to give back my borrowed copy of Quidditch Through the Ages since Hermione had bought me my own copy. We made our way to the common room talking like we used to.

"So who d'you think is the best in your beloved Quidditch team at the moment Nash?" Draco asked.

"Well they're all pretty talented in all aspects, some have their weaknesses but the others work..."

He was staring at me with a dull expression "You sound like one of those motivational speakers!" He laughed. "There is something much funnier I want to show you."

He rustled through his robe pockets and found a crumpled piece of paper "Father sent it."

It was from the Daily Prophet:

_'ENQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car._

_Mr Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr Weasley's resignation._

_"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."_

_Mr Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.'_

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said faintly. Poor Mr Weasley, my Father just wrecked most of his chance for whatever this Muggle Protection Act was, and made him pay for it.

"Oh, come on, where are Vince and Greg anyway, they can't still be in the Great Hall, what portion were they on, their 90th?" Draco laughed.

"Let's go and get them, this common room is to cold." I said getting up.

We strolled down the corridors until we came across Vince, Greg and... Percy?

"There you are!" I exclaimed.

"Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" Draco drawled. "I've been looking for you, I want to show you something really funny."

An automatic disgusted look crossed my face.

"Yes, Nash doesn't seem to like it." He said amused.

"What are you doing down here Percy?" I asked changing the subject.

"That is none of your business." He said coldly.

Draco sneered and the goons hurried after him. I waved at Percy and walked on after them.

Draco said "That Peter Weasley -"

"Percy." Vince and I said. I stared at Vince confused, when did he start to know stuff, and correct Draco?

"Whatever, I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed." Draco said.

I snorted, that was so Percy, Draco gave a short laugh. We paused at the bare, damp wall - what a lovely entrance we have to our common room.

"What's the new password again?" He asked.

I said "serp-"

"Oh yeah - serpens!" Draco said. The door slid open and we marched through.

I sat down on the sofa near the fire, Vince and Greg stared around the room.

"You two look like you've never been in here your entire life." I chortled.

Draco went to get the terrible newspaper clipping, I should really show it to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys.

Wait, Ron... these goons weren't Draco's goons, these were Ron and Harry, they had finished that polyjuice potion, but then, where was Hermione.

I snorted, they stared at me. I went over tot them and whispered "Hi Ronald, Harry."

I sat back down and laughed, they glared at me.

Draco came back and shoved the cutting at Vince's (Ron's) face.

Both their eyes widened in shock as they read.

"Well?" Draco said impatiently. "Don't you think it's funny? Or are you like Nash; you sympathise with the Gryffindorks?"

Greg (Harry) bleakly laughed.

"Arthur Weasley loves muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them. You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave." Draco scorned Vince's (Ron's) face looked furious.

Draco snapped "What's up with you, Crabbe?"

He grunted "Stomach ache."

Draco snickered "Well go up to the Hospital Wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me. You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked soon if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent Headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."

They weren't even asking him questions, well, to be fair I think Vince and Greg being curious would make him suspicious, but they were just sitting there like they were part of the furniture, and letting Draco talk.

Draco cruelly pretended to take some pictures "Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have you autograph? Can I lick your shoes, _please_, Potter?"

He dropped his hands and looked at Vince and Greg (Ron and Harry) "What's the matter with you two?"

Far too late Greg and Vince (Harry and Ron) forced themselves to laugh. Draco didn't mind, the goons were always slow on the up-take.

Draco said "_Saint Potter_, the Mudblood's friend. He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood, I'm so glad your not her friend anymore Nash. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!" I smirked at Vince and Greg (Ron and Harry) they were the worst at being undercover.

"I wish I knew who it is. I could help them." Draco said. I sighed. I just hoped it wasn't Harry (Greg), I gave the person in question a sad look.

The person in question then said "You must have some idea who's behind it all..."

Draco snapped "You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you? And father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened, either."

"Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time," I said.

"But he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing: last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time... I hope it's Granger."

Vince's (Ron's) fists clenched. I shot Vince (Ron) a look.

Greg (Harry) said "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh yeah... whoever it was was expelled. They're probably still in Azkaban." Draco said.

Greg (Harry) said puzzled "Azkaban."

"Azkaban - the wizard prison, Greg. Honestly if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards." I said in both disbelief and spite.

"Father says to keep my head down and let the heir get on with it, and you too." Draco nodded to me "He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our Manor last week?"

"What?!" I said in shock.

"Yeah..." Draco squeezed my hand. "Luckily they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable- Ow! What was that for?"

I had stamped on his foot. "Sorry, my foot must've slipped." I smiled sweetly at Draco and scowled at the goons.

Their hour was up. Harry stared at Ron. His hair was turning red, his nose was changing, a scar appeared on Harry's forehead. Draco didn't notice as he nursed his foot.

Ron grunted "Medicine for my stomach." They both sprinted out of the Slytherin common room.

"I need the toilet." I walked out of the common room calmly and then sprinted after them.

They were running to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Why did you stop him?!" Ron scowled as we ran.

"You'd got the information you wanted, I'm not letting you get dirt on my family. We are innocent!" I said. Ron snorted.

"On the bright side, you didn't stop us." Harry shrugged.

We crashed into the bathroom. I grinned at Myrtle, she ... grinned back...

They ran into cubicles. Wait, more importantly, Myrtle grinned...

"Myrtle... why are you grinning?..." I asked uneasily.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see. It's awful!" She said.

I walked over to Hermione's cubicle. "Er, Hermione. What's the matter?"

The lock slid back, she emerged, sobbing, with her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" I asked uncertainly.

Her robes fell. Her face was covered in black fur, her eyes were yellow and long pointed ears poked through her hair.

She howled "It was a c-cat hair! M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the P-Potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Oh, Hermione," I hugged her.

Myrtle said happily "You'll be teased something dreadful."

The boys must've come out as Harry said "It's OK, Hermione. We'll take you up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions..."

Eventually we persuaded her to leave the bathroom. Myrtle said as we left "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"

I said loudly "Goodbye Myrtle!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my friend hOWLingwolves12 who beta-ed this chapter. Thanks, and I hope you can beta a few more, eh? I hope you all have (or had, depending on when you're reading this) a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I've written up to chapter 15 so I'm all relaxed.**

Hermione remained in the Hospital Wing for several weeks, when the rest of the school returned back at school everyone thought that she had been petrified. Draco stopped being chummy when everyone got back, to be honest I was glad I could hang out with Seamus, Dean and Neville again.

Madam Pomfrey put curtains round her bed to hide Hermione from the many students trying to get a look at her, and from the shame of her furry face. I visited her at least once a week, giving her homework details Harry and Ron had forgotten.

Today I was in the bathroom trying to comfort Myrtle, someone had thrown a book through her head. The floor was soaking wet, she had turned on all the taps at full power and it was pitch black, she had extinguished the candles in the process of flooding the bathroom.

"What's up, Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" I said.

"Come to throw something else at me?" Myrtle glugged.

He waded over to me and said "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me." She shrieked.

"I'll explai-" I began.

"Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me..." a great wave of water emerged as she talked.

Harry said stupidly "But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go straight through you, wouldn't it?"

I winced as Myrtle shouted "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! 10 points if you get it through her stomach! 50 points if it goes through her head! Well, ha ha ha! What a lovely game, I _don't_ think!"

"Who threw it at you anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know... I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head. It's over there, it got washed out." She said glaring at us.

We looked towards the sink she was pointing at. A small, thin book lay there. Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron - oh, he was here too! - flung out his arm to hold him back.

"What?" Harry said.

"Are you mad? It could be dangerous." Ron said.

Harry laughed "_Dangerous?_ Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

Ron, however, looked unamused. "You'd be surprised. Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated - Dad's told me - there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could _never stop reading!_ You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And-"

"All right, I've got the point." Harry interrupted, before he quickly dodged around Ron, grabbing the diary. "Well, we won't find out unless we look at it."

At first glance it was a diary, and the year read fifty years ago. He opened it eagerly, making me wonder whether all Gryffindor's were as rude as he. Even if I found a diary of my worst enemy, I wouldn't open it, for I know a diary is private. It's a bit like going through someone's underwear; plain rude.

"Hang on." Ron said, was he going to stop Harry from reading it? "I know that name... T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school 50 years ago."

"How on earth d'you know that?" I asked in amazement, staring at Ron.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about 50 times in detention. That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too." He answered resentfully.

Harry peeled the pages apart, but I looked away, refusing to read someone's private notes.

"He never wrote in it" said Harry in almost disappointment.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" I asked curiously.

Harry turned the book in his hands "He must've been Muggle-born, to have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road..."

I'd never heard of the place.

"Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron quietly "50 points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."

I kicked the ground and splashed Ron with a large amount of water, by accident, of course.

* * *

><p>Hermione came out of the Hospital Wing at the start of February, two weeks later a very... pink... and, um... festive event happened.<p>

So on February the fourteenth Daphne, Tracey and I walked down to the Great Hall. I immediately wanted to turn around, or vomit, maybe even both.

"Oh! Look! Look at the walls, they're covered in pretty pink flowers!" Pansy exclaimed.

Daphne picked something out of my hair, she said unamused "It's pink, heart-shaped confetti... God help us..."

"It looks like a fluffy pink cloud threw up... or exploded..." Tracey said.

I suddenly burst out laughing "Look - look at Lockhart's - Lockhart's robes! They're - They're_ pink_!"

We sat down by which time I was crying with laughter, Blaise and Theo were doing the same.

Lockhart shouted "Happy Valentine's Day! And may I thank the 46 people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"

He clapped his hands and a dozen surly-looking dwarves marched through the doors, but what made me put my head under the table for fear of laughing to loudly was that they were all wearing golden wings and holding harps.

Lockhart beamed at the students, not seeming at all embarrassed. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his head in his hands, Sev looked like the first person to ask for a Love Potion would be force fed poison.

Throughout the day the winged dwarves barged into classes to deliver Valentines. It thoroughly annoyed the teachers and whenever one of the dwarves burst through the door I pretended to pick up my pen so I could laugh. The professors scowled at the dwarves until they left, students just grinned, happy to waste the lesson.

Fred, George and Lee sent Valentines to the professors, of course the dwarves did not say who wrote them, for that would have be awkward... very awkward.

Later that day Seamus and Dean told me in full detail what had happened before their Charms lesson. Harry had been sent a horrifically humorous Valentine, been tackled to the floor and then he disarmed Draco.

"I wish I'd been there!" I said. "A musical Valentine,_ really_?"

They nodded eagerly and we sat on some chairs waiting for Neville and Ginny.

In the background Fred and George were singing.

_"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair as dark as a blackboard,_

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord,"_

I was told by Neville that these were the exact words of the Valentine.

Ginny did not come down from her dorm that day, for she apparently felt ill.

* * *

><p>A week later I posted Aunt Andy her birthday present, in March I grudgingly gave Ron a Chudley Cannons poster, I got both Alicia and Angelina necklaces and Luna a journal; for their birthdays were all in March. In April I gave the twins a sack of Zonko goods each, Greg got a sack of things from Honeydukes, Uncle Ted received a picture frame with a wizard picture of Tonks, Andy, him and I in. Katie got a necklace similar to the ones I gave Alicia and Angelina.<p>

All the birthdays made me rather busy and the months flew by, Quidditch being another distracting factor.

Oliver had been harassing me for Hufflepuff notes every lunch, before he realised that he already had them all. Every dinner I would race after the Gryffindor team, who had practices every night. Fortunately, training sessions had improved rapidly, and the fact it hadn'y rained had helped this. Gryffindor had the best chances of winning the Quidditch Cup this year, and I'm finding it difficult to be modest when it comes to my strategies.

The next morning the sun was blazing and a simply wonderful breeze kept it cool. Oliver was the most enthusiastic I'd ever seen him, Harry was giving me the cold shoulder. I sat at the Gryffindor table as Oliver piled the team's plates with food.

I asked Neville "Did I do something wrong, Harry's acting weird."

"Someone broke into his dorm and stole some book, his room was wrecked."

"Into his dorm?"

He nodded "Someone who knows the password must've done it."

"What? So he thinks I did it?!" I said outraged.

Neville shrugged, smiling in my direction. "I don't think you did Nash."

"Thank you Nev."

"Nash! Thanks to you, we have a huge chance at winning, you have a fantastic skill, I just wish you were in Gryffindor!" Oliver said cheerfully, his glass raised "To Nash!"

"To Nash!" echoed the Gryffindor team.

I laughed and glugged down my apple juice, grinning as I finished my breakfast.

I picked up my notebook and Seamus, Dean, Nev and I exited the great hall, before walking down to the grounds and joining the crowd that headed towards the pitch.

"See you in a second. Save me a seat!" I told Seamus, Dean and Nev, rushing off towards the Gryffindor team.

I gave everyone a hug, wishing them a final good luck before racing to my friends.

Seamus waved me over to them and patted the empty piece of bench next to him and I sat down, Hufflepuff were going to be crushed.

"This match has been cancelled." McGonagall called over the megaphone, causing shouts of protest from the crowds.

"WHAT?!" Dean and Seamus yelled angrily.

"You can't do this!" I shouted. How dare they cancel the match! McGonagall of all people, I thought she wanted Gryffindor to win!

"All students are to make their way back to the house common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" McGonagall shouted, ignoring the protesting students.

I scowled and we walked off the pitch, now pissed. How were Gryffindor meant to win if their bloody game had been cancelled?

* * *

><p>Dean, Seamus and Neville went to Gryffindor tower, so I quickly caught up with Blaise and Theo, walking with them to the dungeons.<p>

"How does it work? Who'll play next then?" Theo asked, confused. I shrugged, deflated.

Sev walked into the common room almost immediately, unravelling a scroll and reading it out.

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave their dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

Six o'clock, we can't leave the dorms, teachers escorting us everywhere, no Quidditch! How was I going to live? I can't visit the lions, Blaise and Theo, or go to the bathroom alone! How was Gryffindor going to win the Quidditch Cup without practice?

After some shocked silence Uncle Sev cleared his throat "I should tell you all that it is likely the school will be closed unless the culprit behind the attacks is caught. I urge anyone with any information to come forward."

He left the common room promptly and I disappeared, by that I mean I quickly cast a Disillusion Charm on myself and followed him out of the common room.

I made my way to Gryffindor common room and whispered the password. I stood next to Seamus and took off the charm.

"Nash! What are you doing here?" Dean said. "Hermione and Penelope Clearwater have been attacked." He said in a hushed voice. My face paled, Hermione?

"Didn't you just listen to your head of house?" Neville said nervously.

"Yeah, but some attacks aren't gonna stop me spending time with the lions." I smirked with fake courage.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff." Lee said counting on his fingers "Haven't _any _of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it _obvious_ all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The _heir _of Slytherin, the _monster_ of Slytherin – why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" He roared. Nods and claps followed.

I stormed out of the room, 'accidently' knocking Lee's shoulder while I did.

I was fuming, I cast the Disillusion Charm again and went back to the snake pit.

I sat on my bed with Aries purring, ignorant to the chaos that is Hogwarts.

"So the Gryffindorks think we're Salazar wannabes?" Daphne snorted, and I was glad Tracey and Daphne were always ready for girly talks or annoyed rants.

I nodded. "I get that they're your friends and everything¸ I wish they weren't but I can't change that. Gryffindors just don't have that sense of loyalty like Slytherins do." Daphne shrugged.

"If I wasn't in Slytherin I'd choose Hufflepuff, both houses desire loyalty in their students." Tracey said truthfully.

"Urgh, no way, Ravenclaw all the way, you can hold a decent conversation with them without getting a migraine." Daphne said.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw." I admitted, causing Daphne to come and sit on my bed, smiling.

"Well I'm glad you picked Slytherin."

We spent the evening doing our hair and nails, trying on each other's clothes after Pansy arrived. Eventually Millicent joined in, I put her hair into cinnamon buns on each side and painted her nails with a clear coat.

Pansy French braided my paper white hair and painted my nails green and silver. Millicent and I both took out our hairstyles before going to bed, drifting off as the others chatted.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks later in Potions Seamus gave me the answer to why Dumbledore and Hagrid had not been seen since the latest double attack. Dumbledore had been sacked and Hagrid had been taken to... Azkaban.

Neville was my partner again, much to Sev's displeasure; he could no longer critic Neville's potion-making skills.

"You know, Lee really is sorry, he told me that you were a Gryffindor in his eyes, and that he didn't mean you, really." Dean said from behind me. Lee had been apologising at every chance he had, but with the new rules in place it was impossible.

I nodded "Tell him that I accept his apology, I was in a bad mood, I'd just found out we couldn't play Quidditch for heaven's sake!"

Across the room Draco was gloating to the goons "I always thought Father would be the one who got rid of Dumbledore. I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst Headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent Headmaster nw. Someone who won't _want _the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in..."

Trust Draco to increase any support for people thinking someone from Slytherin has opened the chamber.

"Sir," my twin said loudly, "Sir, why don't _you_ apply for the Headmaster's job?"

Sev couldn't suppress a small smile "Now, now Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I dare say he'll be back with us soon enough."

Draco smirked, ah the famous Malfoy smirk. "Yeah, right. I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job. _I'll _tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir..."

As Seamus pretended to vomit into his cauldron I sighed. Through rose-coloured glasses Uncle Sev was still the same man who made bubbles with his wand float around my room on a rainy day as I chased them to try and pop them, but in reality he wasn't my uncle, he was a man who could easily be impressioned by my father, who had all the wrong views.

At the end of the lesson Ron lunged at Draco, unsuccessfully as Harry and Dean grabbed him. Seamus, Neville and I walked behind them as Sev took the Slytherins to Charms and they went to Herbology.

Draco partnered with me for some reason, I guess the goons were in a pair already and he was chucked to the side.

I smirked at him before running at him.

His eyes widened "_Arresto Momentum!" _I slowed down, that felt wired. I turned my head to look at Vince and Greg who were in a heap on the floor, obviously unable to perform the spell.

Charms class was very fun. Professor Flitwick walked around the room giving advice and taking the charm off slowed down students. He waved his wand at me "_Finite Incantatem!"_

Now it was Draco's go, he sprinted at me, I performed the charms quickly and he slowed almost to a stop.

The lesson consisted of repeating the charm until perfect, for Draco and I it only took a few turns, Greg and Vince had still not perfected the Charm as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>After Herbology we had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lockhart and the Gryffindors. I placed myself next to Neville again as Lockhart bounded into the room.<p>

"Come now? Why all these long faces?" He beamed, all the other teachers looked grim, Lockhart managed to look cheerful.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Neville, hoping I wasn't the only one who was confused. He too shared a puzzled expression, I looked around the room, all I saw was perplexed faces.

He spoke slowly, as if we were toddlers "Don't you people realise, the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away!"

"Says who?" Dean said loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been on hundred per cent sure that he was guilty."

"Oh, yes he would." Ron said even louder.

"I flatter myself I know a _touch_ more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr Weasley."

Harry muttered something to Ron and he stayed silent.

Throughout the lesson Lockhart made hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, that he was confident the whole business was at an end. I fought the urge to hex our professor and I got through the lesson. I said goodbye to Seamus, Dean and Neville and walked to the dungeons with Millicent.

The Slytherin common room had never been so cosy and filled with chatter. Yes we were forced to go here at six o'clock, but it wasn't six yet, the new rules had brought us together.

Blaise, Theo and I had a much needed conversation about Quidditch, it felt like forever since we had one. I really had been spending all my time with Seamus, Dean and Nev.

Draco used to be my best friend, and I had Daphne and Tracey, then it was Hermione and I had Harry and Ron. Now... I don't really know, but Blaise and Theo were _always_ there for me. They would take my mind off the drama.

Seamus, Dean and Nev are my best friends in Gryffindor, if need be I can talk to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, at least with Oliver about Quidditch or the twins and Lee about anything humorous. In Slytherin Draco and I used to talk about family problems, Daphne and Tracey about anything remotely girly and Blaise and Theo about, well, almost anything, but mostly things related to Quidditch.

"Nash, Nash, Nash!" Theo said tugging on my arm.

"Um, yeah?"

"Told you! I told you that he's a better player than that other one Blaise!" Theo said like a little kid.

Blaise scoffed "She wasn't even listening, nor does she know anything about the recent match where your _'better player'_ dropped the Quaffle!"

Theo turned red "That wasn't his fault it – the weather – unfair!" He scowled.

I laughed at Blaise shoving an open magazine in Theo's face, the article was about the _'SHODDY QUAFFLE HANDLING'_

I spent the evening trying to cheer up Theo, and eventually trying to stop the two boys from throttling each other as they tackled on the floor.

**A/N I've finished writing this book so if this chapter gets five reviews I'll post the next one until the story ends. Otherwise I will update as normal, once a week, on Sunday. Some of you may have noticed I've uploaded the next book's unbeta-ed first chapter, I urge you not to read I or this story will be spoiled for you. Also bear in mind it has not been beta-ed, why would you want to read it?**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, around ten minutes into our Transfiguration lesson, McGonagall told us that exams would take place one week (on the first of June).

"_Exams? _We're still getting _exams?_" Seamus howled, sounding truly devastated.

Unfortunately, McGonagall's announcement also cause Nev to lose concentration, and he somehow vanished the table leg. A small scream escaped me as the disfigured table fell onto my leg.

McGonagall returned it to normal, placing it how it was originally. I winced at the pain, wondering how a wooden table could be so heavy.

"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education. The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all revising hard." She said sternly, eyes lingering on a couple of people.

I'm not sure what the fuss was about, exams weren't going to be stopped by a change of staffing, no matter how unsavoury the situation was. The fact they thought it was still going to be cancelled made me sure they had to take the exams.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible, and that, I need hardly point out, means finding how much you have learned this year." McGonagall explained.

I raised my hand quickly. "Professor, can I go to the Hospital Wing, the desk fell on my leg." I said wincing once again as I held my leg.

She nodded, looking slightly worried. "Mr Longbottom, accompany Miss Malfoy, please."

Nev awkwardly allowed me to lean on him as we made our way to the Hospital Wing.

"I really am sorry Nash." Nev told me for the umpteenth time, his expression grim. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at his apologetic ways.

"Doesn't matter, I visit the Hospital Wing a lot anyway, must be accident prone." I assured him, laughing as we entered the Wing.

Madam Pomfrey stopped the pain with a flick of her wand. "There will be minimal bruising." She said promptly before rushing off to attend to the petrified patients.

As we left, I shot the unmoving Hermione a sad glance ,but quickly returned to the classroom, not wanting to face McGonagall's wrath.

Nev apologised several times, becoming rather annoying, so I told him. "If you spend the lesson apologising about something that has been fixed you will not turn these rabbits into slippers."

He hurriedly looked at my already transfigured slippers and picked up his wand from the desk.

* * *

><p>Four days later, I sat opposite Nev and in between Seamus and Dean at the Gryffindor table, all scanning my revision notes. Many people had ignored their breakfast, putting their heads down in preparation for the exams, which took place in only three days.<p>

"I have good news!" McGonagall said, the Great Hall erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" Several people yelled.

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" A Ravenclaw girl cried.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Oliver roared. I laughed, but hoped he was right all the same.

As silence fell, McGonagall began her announcement. "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

An explosion of cheering filled the Great Hall. I hugged Dean and Seamus and high-fived Nev over the table. Ginny suddenly arrived next to me and I pulled her into a hug too, not only because I was ecstatic, but also because she looked rather nervous for some reason.

* * *

><p>Just before break McGonagall's voice magnified across the school "<em>All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please.<em>"

My eyes widened and I looked at Nev. Professor Binns hadn't really reacted. "Well... class... um, to your common rooms..." The old ghost said before floating through the wall, leaving a class of second years in silent panic.

"Um, see you later, okay?" I said to Neville, quickly putting my parchment in my bag.

He nodded "Sure."

"Aren't we gonna get a visit from the nicest Slytherin?" Seamus whispered, leaning towards us. I shook my head, glancing around the room.

"McGonagall sounded serious, I could detect a tone of worry in her voice."

"See ya then." Dean said, an unsure smile appearing on his face as we left the classroom, going our separate ways.

I silently walked to the dungeons, anxious to find out who had been attacked, or worse, killed. McGonagall was fretting, that much I could tell, and my gut sensed something horrible had happened. This was different from the other attacks, I could tell. It wasn't because Dumbledore wasn't here that made it seem worse, but the seriousness in the attack had increased.

I sat bewildered with Daphne, Tracey and Astoria. I coped with Astoria, unlike usual, for she was being silent (which is a first) and we were all fretting about the situation.

Sev walked in after what seemed hours. I gulped as he cleared his throat and spoke, worry taking over my mind.

"A message, similar to the last one has been written on the wall. A student has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. You shall all pack your backs, the Hogwarts Express will take you all home first thing tomorrow morning."

I choked. Before he walked out of the common room I ran up and tugged on his sleeve. "Sev, who is it? Who was taken?" I croaked.He looked shocked at what I called him, looking around the slytherin common room unsurely. "Please?"

He stared at me, contemplating if he should share his knowledge. "Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny. Slytherin's heir had taken Ginny.

If anyone finds out who Slytherin's heir is, I will make sure they become cold and dead _very_ quickly. You do not mess with my friends, you do not mess with Gryffindor and you do not mess with the Weasleys.

I barely noticed Sev leaving, let alone that Tracey was leading my up to our dorm. No one else had heard the name that slipped out of Sev's lips, and none of them would care. Other Slytherin's didn't care about Gryffindors; but I did.

Ginny had so many friends. And all her brothers. They must be devastated. Who was going to tell Mr and Mrs Weasley?

"Nash, you need to pack. You heard Professor Snape, we're leaving tomorrow." Tracey said weakly, looking at my broken expression with one of concern.

I waved my wand and my belongings floated across the room and neatly placed themselves into my trunk. I then just sat on my bed, staring at a piece of wall, unable to concentrate on going to sleep.

"Ginny?" I whispered, so quietly it could have just been a thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I know I usually update on Sunday but I'm busy tomorrow, waking up at six and coming back at nine, no, not three hours later, but 15... *groan***

"I can go myself." I snapped.

"Are you sure, Nash?" Tracey said.

I nodded.

I walked up to Myrtle's bathroom instead of the Hospital Wing.

I may have lost it and chuck several items from my trunk at the wall in anger. It doesn't matter. It were just some terrible jewellery Greg or Vince got me for my birthday, maybe Christmas. I highly doubt they would care, they'd probably forgotten.

The jewellery had smashed on the wall, some had bounced back and scratched me, not that I felt it.

"Myrtle?" I croaked.

"Nash?" Oh, Nash! Harry, and Ron, and that Professor, Lockheart or something, they went down there." Myrtle cried.

It took a few seconds for me to turn to where she was pointing, the sinks had opened up to reveal this hole, a really, really deep hole.

"They went down there?" I asked.

"That's what I _just_ said Nash." Myrtle said annoyed.

"Sorry." I took a few steps closer to the tunnel so I could see, it was no use, it was too dark.

The tunnel was covered in slime, I was so focussed on trying to see down the tunnel that I slipped.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed and slided down a pitch black, slimy tunnel, it never seemed to end.

When I landed I stood up and caught my breath while leaning against, another, slimy wall.

"_Lumos_!" I muttered.

Okay, if all the walls were covered in this slime, and I just went a very, very far distance downwards I can make an educated guess that I could be beneath the lake, I just hope that Harry and Ron were down here too.

I walked into the dark tunnel. Why didn't I go to the Hospital Wing? Harry probably knew what they were facing, me, not so much. This was going to be hard. What help am I anyway?

"RON!" I shouted, down the tunnel I could make out a person with ginger hair Somehow I don't imagine Slytherin's heir had ginger hair.

"_Nash?!_" He called "What are you doing here?!" I ran towards him.

I hurt myself, and didn't go to Hospital Wing, I went to the bathroom but the sinks were... open and I slipped and, yeah, I really am accident prone." I sighed.

He looked at me "You're covered in scratches, what happened?"

I waved it off "Later, what happened here?"

"Well, Lockhart a fraud and –"

I scoffed "No, really?" I said my voice laced with sarcasm.

He glared "He tried to wipe our memories but it backfired – he used my wand – and the rocks crashed down. And now we're here."

He tried to move some rock with no success.

"Harry went to find Ginny and battle whatever is down there."

"Any clue what is?" I asked and levitated a rock from the top.

"Hermione figured it out. A Basilisk."

My eyes widened and the rock fell, luckily to the side.

"So we're trying to make a way out for Harry, right?" I said levitating another rock.

"Yeah, _don't drop it there!_" Ron hissed. "Use your eyes!"

I looked over, Lockhart was lying, and a rock floated above him.

I placed the rock to his side. "Why is Lockhart unconscious?" I asked uneasily.

Ron turned crimson "I, um... I knocked him out."

I raised my eyebrow and levitated another rock.

"He was annoying me.

"You annoy me all the time, but I have enough self-control not to knock you out Ronald."

He scowled "Why does everyone call me Ronald?"

"It's your name, isn't it?" I didn't think it was possible but he turned a darker shade of red.

We mostly shifted the rock in silence, both of us knew how much we disliked each other. It's horrid really, when before we were such good friends.

Lockhart woke up a few minutes later and looked rather dazed, neither of us really knew what to do with him, an Ron said I might drop a rock on him if he wandered around here. So we told him to go back to the start of the tunnel, he hummed as he walked.

I really hope Ginny's okay.

* * *

><p>"I didn't realise you two were friends." Ron said later, the rock pile significantly smaller.<p>

I smiled a small smile "Yeah, Gin's great, she's... well, Ginny."

Ron stared at me like I was mad but Ginny and I, our friendship, it was a content friendship, not issues or fights, we got along well.

"Ron!" I heard from ahead. "Ginny's OK! I've got her!" Harry called.

I let out a breath, thank God. Ron let out a cheer.

Ron ran forward to help them over.

"Ginny." I said cheerfully.

Ron said "_Ginny!_ You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?"

I ran to her and hugged her, trying to make her stop sobbing. She tried to push her away but I wasn't letting go. "Ginny." I said again disbelieving, but so happy.

Ron beamed "You're okay. It's over now – where did that bird come from?"

A phoenix swooped through the gap after Ginny.

"He's Dumbldore's." Harry said going through the gap himself.

"How come you've got a sword?" I said admiring the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.

"I'll explain once we get out of here, I've got questions of my own." Harry said looking at me. "Where's Lockhart?"

Ron grinned and jerked his head backwards "Back there. He's in a bad way. Come and see."

The phoenix led the way, it's scarlet wings let off a soft, golden glow. We walked to the mouth of the tunnel and Lockhart stood there humming to himself.

"His memory's gone. The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. When he woke up I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself." Ron explained.

Lockhart looked up at us with a clueless expression.

"Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No." Ron said.

We took a moment to look up the long, dark pipe.

"Any theories on how we're going to get back up this?" I said wishing Theo was here.

Ron and Harry shook their heads. I was still holding Ginny's hand, she was distraught, not that I blame her.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold..." Ron said as the phoenix fluttered in front of Harry. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there."

Harry said "Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird."

I said in a hushed tone "Phoenixes are infinitely strong birds. It is yet undiscovered how heavy a load these birds can carry." I quoted from a textbook.

Harry nodded. "We'll have to hold onto one another. Ron, grab Ginny's other hand, and then hole Professor Lockhart's hand woth your other hand, Nash, take mine." He tucked the sword and the... Sorting Hat... into his belt before taking my hand and Fawkes' tail in his hands.

As soon as Harry took Fawkes' tail in his hand I felt as light as a feather, and then we were flying up through the pipe.

Lockhart called "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"

Suddenly we hit the wet ground of the bathroom.

"Myrtle!" I breathed.

"You're alive." She said blankly, staring at Harry.

Harry said "There's no need to sound so disappointed." And wiped his glasses.

"Oh, well... I'd just been thinking. If you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet." Myrtle said, blushing silver.

My look of un-amusement went unnoticed.

As we left the bathroom Ron moaned "Urgh! Harry! I think Myrtle's got _fond_ of you! You've got competition Ginny!"

I huffed "So she's nice to someone she fancies but has no hope with, and not to her only friend? When you die does your logic not die with you?"

As we followed Fawkes to McGonagall's office I muttered curses under my breath.

"Bloody, ungrateful ghost –" I silenced myself as Harry knocked and pushed the door open.


End file.
